


Avengers Initiative: Operation DRAGON-KIND

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, child avenger, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers Initiative needs a new member, Coulson goes to follow a lead on a Dragon-Kind... only to find that this "legendary" dragon is just a kid! But in a press for time, he is recruited. Can this kid prove his worth, and help the Avengers when Loki Comes around? There's some intense violence and some language, but other than that its drama and a little comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuitment

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED. NOW ONTO WINTER SOLDIER

Nick Fury kicked his feet up on his desk as he looked at the potential members files for the Avengers Initiative. He had been at it all night and it was finally starting to annoy him. Ever since the studies of the cube began, new recruits were becoming more of a necessity, than the gradual recruiting process that it should be. Sure, there were super humans out there, but none of them seemed to really have a place among the Avengers such as Thor, Stark, and Clint. They didn’t have the, well, for lack of a better word: initiative. Fury grumbled and put down a file. He only had one more, and then he could take a well-deserved rest. A nearly empty file, with only about three pages of information, and even then it was incomplete. He picked it up and started to read. No picture, no photo, not even a composite sketch. Just a name and some information on what he was.

_Jose Kagai: Dragon-kind. Caused damage to the town of Medina, California. No photographs. Parents are adamant about secrecy._

“Now that’s what I’m looking for” Fury smirked a bit. A dragon-kind? Those half humans were some of the best fighters this side of the dimensions, and were honorable and justice-driven by nature. Perfect pick! He picked up his communicator and pushed a button in a form of speed dial. “Coulson, come in” He called.

“Yes?” Coulson answered. There was loud music booming in the background

“Where the hell are you?” He asked.

“Starks’. He’s throwing a party and I don’t want anything damaged.” He answered. Nick Fury rolled his eyes at the excuse that came so casually from Coulson’s mouth.

“Well get on a plane. I’m sending you the file on the prospective Avenger you’ll be picking up.” He said. He began to hear the noise fade away. Thank god; loud music annoyed Fury.

“On it, boss” Coulson answered, hung up and sighed. More work. Why couldn’t he get a day off? He looked on his smart phone and watched the file upload. “Jose Kagai: Dragon-Kind?” He raised an eyebrow. He had never dealt with a dragon before, but there was always a first time for everything, right? He put the phone back in his pocket and drove away from the party before he could even be missed. Let’s just say that in the hour following he got about 3 missed calls from Tony.

He was in the small yet bustling town of Medina that very Morning. SHIELD was very efficient in time. He looked at the address for the prospective Avenger and got there in almost nothing flat; though he did take time to acknowledge his surroundings.

Medina is a small city, but busy and a city nonetheless. People were everywhere in small, indie coffee shops and bookstores, doing business or killing time; it was nice. But as he drove along the town square he noticed repairs going on. He then remembered the file. A huge, 30 foot dragon-kind from another world had terrorized this town in search of another, smaller dragon. That dragon- Jose- had been the one to defeat him. The dragon-kind hid away and hasn’t been seen since, but one Shield agent stationed there managed to track him to his house, but when he tried to get an interview for the file, his parents flat out refused and literally threw him out.

Coulson began wondering what this “Jose” boy looked like. Was he strong? Fast? Tall? It was kind of exciting, coming up with what he looked like in his head. “Jose” was a rather Spanish name, so he imagined him to have dark hair and eyes, and tall too. I mean, if you can change into a 15 foot tall dragon, you gotta be tall, right? And how old was this kid, high school? Must be if he’s still living with his parents and they make decisions for him. Coulson was riddled with excitement as he pulled up to the rather large house. He looked at the family name on the door- feeling that it rang a bell and decided to do a quick search before entering the house, to know what he was getting into. To his surprise, he found a SHEILD criminal file for a Kuraitori Kagai.

_Kuraitori Kagai. Age unknown. Under suspicion by SHEILD of presiding over items with magical nature. Married to a Marisol Kagai. Age unknown, under suspicion of genetic mutation by private company, but is of no threat. They have 3 children. Jose, who is of dragon-kind due to interaction with other-worldly being; Yukko, and Koinu. All ages unknown. Update file when deemed appropriate_

Damn. Coulson shifted a bit before getting out of his car and walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited a moment. “Uno momento!” yelled a female voice from inside. She sounded busy. Must be Marisol. Coulson thought to himself as he stood there patiently. The door opened and there was Marisol. She had raven black hair that matched well with her dark skin and fiery orange eyes. She was short, but pretty, and frankly didn’t seem a day over 20- the only thing about her that seemed a bit off. From the looks of it, she didn’t seem mutated, but Coulson learned that he should be careful about these things. “Hola, senor. May I help you?” she asked politely.

“Hello ma’am. My name is Agent Phil Coulson of SHEILD, and I need you to let me talk to Jose. This is a matter of extreme importance” He stated simply, showing his badge. Marisol sighed.

“Un momento. Let me talk it over with my husband” she turned her head and yelled “KURAITORI! COME HERE! THERE ES A MAN FROM SHEILD WHO WISHES TO SPEAK TO JOSE! HE CLAIMS IT ES MUI IMPORTANTE!!” Coulson almost covered his ears- damn that woman could shout. Marisol looked to the door “He’ll be here in a moment” she smiled politely and didn’t even notice the little girl behind her. The little girl went up right behind her proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. Coulson watched as Marisol hissed like a cat and her eyes slit rapidly- the girl ran away, giggling. Now there was the mutation. Coulson watched her mumble curses in Spanish as Kuraitori arrived. He was full- on Japanese, but he was born with blonde hair and icy blue eyes that actually made Coulson a little nervous inside. He was a foot taller than his wife, and was a few inches taller than our favorite little SHEILD agent. Coulson waited until Marisol took a breath before he started speaking again.

“Mr. Kagai, I understand that you and SHEILD don’t have the best relationship, but I urge you to reconsider if you haven’t already decided to turn me down. There is an initiative, to gather strong and able-bodied men to help protect this world in case of disaster.” He explained “we’ve looked through countless files and have deemed your son as an honorable candidate. We would simply like to interview him” Coulson finished as calmly and politely as he could. He watched and Kuraitori examined him and stared at him for a few minutes. Marisol excused herself because a child was crying, so it was just the men at this point. Coulson hoped he wouldn’t end up like the other agent, who claimed that the family had flung him out in a slingshot.

“Fine” Kurai finally said “Let me call him” He turned his head “Jose! Come down here!” he called to the stairs. Coulson watched in quiet anticipation as he heard footsteps coming down. Kuraitori stepped aside to let Coulson in and he stepped in, Just as Jose came into view. His eyes widened.

This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Jose wasn’t a teenager, he wasn’t even a preteen! He was 8 at most! He had dark black hair like his mothers, with a white streak that swept down the left side of his face. His parents let him dye his hair? Preposterous. Coulson examined further. Jose’s lighter skin was a semblance to his fathers, but Coulson couldn’t help but examine the large scar that went down Jose’s face from his forehead to his chin, going right over his left eye. I looked relatively new, so it must have been from that battle a few months ago. He had vibrant and curious violet eyes that nearly caught Coulson off guard- they were so expressive, bright. But that didn’t change the fact that this kid was, well, a kid! This couldn’t be who he was here for, no way!

Coulson looked to Kuraitori with a serious face. “Mr. Kagai, I don’t appreciate jokes. I want to talk to your son, the dragon-kind” He stated simply “do you think you could joke with me on this matter by bringing forth a small child?”

“Hey!” The boy spoke. “I am NOT that small! I’m the second tallest kid in town” he boasted a bit. “And I am a dragon, thank ya very much” He rocked back and forth on his feet as Coulson looked at him again, jumping back a bit.

The boy had… changed! His pupils had slit- still keeping his vibrant color and his grin showed off some pearly-white serrated, sharp teeth. His ears were black, and sort of resembled an elfish shape as they perked up and down. It was hard to see, but he had small, ivory colored horns hidden by his black, fluffy hair. Black scales ran up the back of his neck from the collar of his shirt and about three-fourths of the way down the back of his arms. Swaying back and forth was a thin, black, scaled tail with a dagger-like tip at the end of it.

Coulson took a few seconds to regain whatever composure he had lost. “Alright, then.” He managed. This was who he was looking for, no doubt about that. But was this kid ready for what was in store? Coulson followed as Mister Kagai led them to a small parlor, just big enough for about four people. Kurai excused himself, leaving him at the mercy of the small dragon-boy. “ok…” he tried to start “Jose, what I am about to tell you is top secret, you can’t even tell your parents” He explained. Jose gave him a bewildered look, as if he had just said that there was a monkey heating up coffee with dynamite.

“Why can’t I tell mama and papa?” he asked, taking hold of his tail in a nervous manner. The dagger tip made Coulson a bit wary, which he realized a bit later might have been what Jose was aiming for.

“Because this is top secret. Only people told about it by people like me can tell people” he tried his best to explain it simply. Jose took a moment, and then nodded.

“Ok mister. I’ll trust ya for now.” he smiled a bit. Coulson smiled back. He was a polite kid.

“Now, there’s a danger coming, and we don’t know what it is, but we need strong people with super powers to help us, and your power is pretty super.” Coulson complimented. Jose chuckled

“Really? Like who?” he asked

“Well, there IronMan, and Thor- he’s the god of thunder, The Hulk, two assassins, Captain Ameri-“

“Captain America?!” Jose nearly jumped out of his seat; his tail began flickering quickly back and forth from the excitement. So he liked the Captain too? Wonderful

“Oh yeah, we got him. He was frozen in a block of Ice.” Coulson grinned as he saw Jose’s excitement grow.

“Really?? Captain America?! Can I meet him?!” He jumped.

“sure, but I need you to focus” Coulson Chuckled and made a motion for him to sit back down. “I have to talk to your parents about it, and make sure that you’re approved. But, if you’re approved, you’ll get to meet them all” Coulson watched in amusement and Jose bottled up his excitement and nodded quickly.

“I’ll go get Mama and Papa!!” Jose jumped up and ran out of the room faster than Coulson could take a breath. This was going better than planned. Phil made sure to stay put until the Kagai's came back. It was nearly 20 minutes before Jose came back in, with one parent on either side of him. They sat on the small couch with Jose in the middle and faced him.

“Senor Coulson” Marisol started, with a firm tone that reminded him of his own mother. “We have spent a long time thinking and talking, and we have come to the conclusion…” She looked to her husband to continue.

“So long as you can guarantee our son’s protection, we will allow him to go with you” He finished “I am not one for SHEILD, as you have noted, but I am for the protection of this world” he explained. He then looked Phil dead in the eye and said slowly and clearly “Do you swear to keep my firstborn son safe?” He asked with perhaps the most serious, intimidating tone he had ever heard next to maybe Fury.

Coulson kept his composure and nodded. “So long as your son is within SHEILDS-“

“No. I don’t want empty SHEILD promises” Kurai made perfectly clear. “I want YOUR promise, to keep my son safe. He is a strong and brave boy, but he can’t do everything.” Kurai explained, holding tight to his son’s shoulder “I want your solemn vow to protect my son”.

Coulson saw the look in Kurai’s eyes. This man was no longer the threat to shield that he was years ago. He was a father, a husband. He had a family to protect, to raise. And he wanted all of his children safe. Coulson nodded. “Mr. Kagai, I swear that Jose will always be under my watchful eye. No harm shall come to him” He said in a sure way. Kuraitori stared at him and then let go of his son’s shoulder.

“Jose, go get your things” He said, and watched Jose run out of the room. Marisol followed him to ensure that he only packed necessities.

There was a silence between the men for the minutes that Jose was gone. Neither spoke, as there seemed to be nothing to say. They both waited until Jose came down with a kiddie-sized duffle bag. Only then did Coulson notice that Jose was back to his human form. Coulson got up, and handed them a card “if you want to call him, 24/7 Here is my number” he let Marisol grab It and read it.

“Es this your personal number?” she asked. He nodded and she smiled a little, putting it in her pocket and enveloping her son in a hug. Kurai waited until she had kissed his little head goodbye, and Jose turned to him. Kurai went on his knees to match his son’s height.

“Be safe and kick butt, my son” He rubbed his head.

“You got it, papa!” Jose grinned and hugged his father. Coulson smiled a bit, then went for the door

“We’ll get going now” he said as he opened the door. “I’ll be waiting in the car” He walked out and sat in his car. A few moments later, Jose came out and opened the door to the passenger seat

“Shotgun!” he announced and sat in the seat, putting his bag in the space below and putting on his seatbelt. He grinned a big grin at Coulson and then quickly turned his head to his parents, waving right as Coulson drove off.

Coulson dubbed the drive the “question drive” where Jose could ask any question he wanted. He relayed this to Jose, who happily embraced the long drive to the airport.

“So, what will I be doing?” he asked

“You will be training for now, so we can learn your strengths and weaknesses.” He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Will I meet any superheroes?”

“Of course. I’ll try to get Hawkeye to train with you, if I can get him away from his post that is”

“Hawkeye? Papa talked about him! He sounds super cool”

Coulson cracked a smile “who knows? Maybe I can even get Iron Man to help train you”

“Iron Man? NO. WAY!” He was jumping in his seat. “What about Captain America, huh??”

“… Why not? If I can convince Fury, maybe you’ll bet some fight time with him”

Jose let out a squeal of excitement that would have sounded strange to come out of an older person’s voice box- but for an eight year old, his excitement was rather justified.

The rest of the questions were mostly about Captain America and what type of training he would go through. For a child, he was surprisingly eloquent and thorough in his questioning, asking things like what he would eat and where he would sleep. By the time they got in the plane, Jose had exhausted Coulson with all of his questions.

“wait. I have just one more” he asked. Coulson sat in the big seat of the aircraft and looked to him

“what?”

“Will I be a hero too?” he asked. Coulson’s look softened some from the stern, tired look he had on before.

“if you work hard, I’m sure you will.” He nodded. Jose smiled a more mature smile. And looked out the window to watch the lift off.


	2. First Real Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose begins his training with some basics. Clint observes and takes some mental notes. Chinese food after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! I"m going to try to update more frequently

Clint sat in his high-up corner. Another day, another observation of the strange cube. Clint sat there, watching and cleaning one of his arrows as he watched Fury walk in. Behind him was a small boy, with eyes so striking, that Clint could see them all the way up here. The kid didn't look happy, and neither did Fury. "Agent Barton!" He called out, and Clint responded by coming down.

"What is it, Fury?" He asked, the boy looked up at him. He reminded him vaguely of someone, but the name of that certain someone escaped him.

"This is Jose Kagai, you might know his father, Kuraitori" he said, pushing the kid forward. He grumbled and crossed his arms. Ah, now he remembered

"Kurai has a kid?" he asked- a bit surprised that a guy such as Kuraitori ever married- even more so that he actually had a kid.

"He has three" Fury continued "this is his eldest, Jose. Dragon-Kind. We need you to help train him and evaluate his fighting skills" Fury explained. Clint gave him a skeptical look, but knew better then to go against Fury.

"Sure, but when?" He asked as he looked down and examined the kid. Jose was dressed in a SHEILD-type gray uniform, with the symbol of SHEILD plastered on his chest like a branding- though covered by his crossed arms as if he was embarrassed by it. He looked uncomfortable, to sum it up. From the boots to the high collar, he looked just plain uncomfortable.

"As soon as you're able, which is right now. Coulson will cover your shift." Fury finished the order and turned- about to leave. Oh Clint didn't like the idea of Coulson taking his position, but nothing could stop Fury when he wanted something done- so he got it done. He looked down to Jose and chuckled at the uncomfortable look on the child's face. He looked flustered, and a bit annoyed. But since he was so young, it was hard to take his expression seriously.

"Ok, Jose. Well, first things first, I'll help you get into something more comfortable. You can't train well unless you are so." He assured and motioned for Jose to follow him. Jose did so, trying to keep up with Clint's quick strides.

"I have a question, Mister Barton" Jose looked up at him as Clint slowed down.

"What is it?"

"Do you really say "Caw caw motherfucker?" he asked. Clint stared at him for a good 3 seconds before letting out a laugh.

"No I don't" he responded, patting Jose's head "and don't say that word. That's a bad one" He waved his finger slightly and pushed Jose ahead.

After some bartering and a little bit of patience, Clint had gotten Jose some simple, custom-tailored garments to wear for training. A white, high- collared shirt with no sleeves was the first to be made. It still had the SHEILD logo on it, but it was much smaller and Jose liked it a lot better. Next, were simple cargo shorts with most of the pockets sewn shut so he wouldn't be tempted to play with them when he was bored or wasn't paying attention. Jose insisted on bands for his arms, and he got them, but when Clint asked why he just shook his head and didn't say anything. Clint digressed and led Jose to a simple weight/training area. What? You think SHEILD agents don't keep in shape?

The next few hours where trails. Seeing how much he could lift, how fast he could run, his reflex times, his jump height, and how far up he could climb- which he excelled at beyond Clint's expectations. He was a little above average in all respects, but he wasn't anything super. Clint looked over the numbers and looked at him "so, that was all done in your human form?" he asked to be sure, and Jose nodded. "What about your dragon form?" he asked.

"Oh, no way. This place is WAAAAY too small. The rock wall room is the only place where I could actually turn, but even then there ain't much runnin' room" he answered Clint. Clint understood a little bit.

"So what then?" he asked skeptically.

"I could take my half dragon form. Will that do?" he asked politely. Clint nodded

Jose motioned for Clint to turn around and he did so. Was the kid awkward? Maybe. "You can turn around now!" He said and Clint turned around- examining him. Coulson was right in that e-mail, it was pretty surreal. He was basically a mini-dragon in a human body. He had the tail, the claws, a good portion of scales, and even little horns, if you could call them that. They were more like nubs, like Karkat from Homestuck for lack of better reference. Clint circled him like a hawk he is, and nodded in approval

"Let's perform those tests again- see if there is any difference" he suggested. Jose nodded, and went back.

Clint watched as Jose re-preformed the trials, excelling in all of the tests, and beating his old scores near 100 fold. He was as good as any SHIELD agent, and with practice, he could excel. Once Jose was done with it all, Clint pat him lightly on the back "good job. I'm going to make my report, and then I'll be back. Fury will be happy with your already good state" he went to leave

"Wait!" Clint turned around at his sudden yell. "Do you have a phone?" he asked. Clint nodded, and took it out.

"Why do you want it?" Clint asked

"I wanna tell me mama how good I'm doin'! She'll be so proud, y'know?" He smiled a small smile. Clint handed him the phone and left the room to talk to Fury.

Jose sat down on the ground- his tail swaying calmly, and slowly typed in the number for the house phone. He brought the phone up to his ear and heard it ring. After only two rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a voice Jose knew all too well

"Papa! It's me!" He smiled- hearing his father's voice for the first time in a few days.

"Jose. It's good to hear from you. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I met mister Hawkeye. He doesn't actually say that bad wordy-thingy" Jose's voice hinted at disappointment. He heard his father chuckle.

"Don't be disappointed. He has a colorful vocabulary" his father assured.

"Well, he's gonna be training me in fightin' papa" he said, lying on the ground.

"Alright. He's a good teacher." He reassured his son, sitting in a chair. "are you doing alright? They feeding you good food? Give you a nice room?"

"Totally, Papa! Mr. Coulson and I sometimes go out for Pizza. He says that next time we go out, I'm meetin' Mister Stark. Iron Man, papa! I get to meet Iron Man!" Jose said excitedly. His father smiled.

"Alright, good. Make sure you ask Fury when you can come home for a little, alright?"

"I will. Can I talk to mama?" he asked.

"of course" Jose heard his father get up, and walk into what he assumed was the kitchen- his mother's seemingly permanent residence. He heard his father mutter something and hand the phone to her

"Jose!~" His mother's voice got a grin in his face. Oh, how he missed his mother!

"Mama! How are you?" He sat up.

"Oh I am alright, my darling!~" she smiled at the phone. She missed her son a lot as well. "How are you?" she asked back.

"I'm good! Mister Agent Hawkeye says I'm doin' good and I only just started!" he says proudly.

"ah, mui bueno, mui bueno!" she grinned, happy that her son was doing well "they are feeding you properly, si?"

"Yeah, but most of the food is lousy." He grumbled a bit "I miss your cookin' mama, and I miss your hugs" he frowned.

"aw, mia bebe. Mama es right here, always" he could hear the slight sadness in her voice.

"mama?"

"si, Jose?"

"te amo" he said- biting his tongue as not to be sad.

"te amo as well, mia bebe"

Clint had just returned from giving Fury the update and looked on as Jose talked with his mother. Fury has specifically said he shouldn't, but you can't deny a homesick child his medicine, can you? He waited at the door for Jose to be done.

"Can you tell everyone I said Hi?" he asked her.

"Oh, of course, bebe" she assured. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I can feel Mister Barton's aura nearby, so I gotta go." He said sadly. "But I'll call again when I can, promise!"

"Ok baby. Te amo!" she said to him, and kissed the phone. Jose smiled

"Bye mama"

"Adios" he heard the phone click, and then closed Clint's phone. He sighed deeply. Clint walked in the room and put a hand on Jose's shoulder.

"You'll see your mom again soon, now come on, we've got to work on your reflex time." He saw Jose nod and get up. Clint led him to a special training area. "Alright. The goal of this exercise is to catch the ball." He explained, holding up a marble-sized ball.

"Sounds simple" Jose said, his tail swaying side to side in a calm manner.

"Alright. Let's start then" he threw the ball and Jose watched it. Holy hello! That ball was fast, and jumped high! Jose was able to follow it easily with his sharp vision, but catching it? Ooh that was gonna be a toughie. Jose huffed, and watched the ball, waiting for the right time to catch it. When he saw that it was about to bounce in the corner, he ran for it, and pounced to the corner, but- drat! - He missed! The ball continued to bounce about the room, and Jose watched it again. Chasing the ball would be dumb, so he waited again, and saw that it was going to hit the wall. He leapt for it, but just before he could grab it, it bounced off the ball and went right for his face. Jose grabbed it, and finally fell to the floor, landing on his butt.

"That was easy!" Jose grinned at Clint, holding the ball between two fingers. Clint nodded in approval.

"It was a novice training practice. Now, let's really get it tested." He led Jose to a circle "stand in the center" he ordered. Jose obliged, stepping into the center "now, when the posters come up, you need to hit them. Punch them, kick them, slice them with your tail, I don't care. Just get a hit on them." Jose nodded and got in a ready stance, his feet apart, and his hands in loose fists at his sides. Clint was impressed that he already knew a simple stance, and didn't instantly go for the classic movie fight pose.

Paper man one came up rather quickly and Clint watched as Jose punched it easily. Then came Paper man two. Easy again. The fake men came up rather slowly at first, and gradually, they got faster and faster. Jose breezed through the first three levels, and only missed a total of 4 in level 4 and 5. But then when level six came, he had serious trouble keeping up. His eyes caught them, but his body wasn't fast enough to hit them before they went back down. After missing a dozen of them, Clint turned it off.

"Excellent Work, Jose. We'll work on it more tomorrow. You're already on level six" he congratulated lightly.

"but I did really bad on level six" he said, disappointed with himself

"That's why we stopped. We've done a lot today, and I want to be able to train with you at your best tomorrow. You'll be left alone to read the mission file before dinner is served, so read up. It's in your quarters." Clint recanted what Fury had told him to say at the end of the training session.

"I don't read to well" Jose admitted, stepping out of the circle "you sure I gotta read it myself?" he asked. Clint patted his head.

"it's an easy read" he assured "I'm sure you'll do fine." He saw Jose nod-looking a little unsure as he left the training area and sauntered over to his room. Jose sat on his bed and looked about

The room was small. Just enough for a bed, small dresser/ desk, and a bathroom on-suite. It was a boring gray all around, from the ceiling to the sheets, but Jose would fix that soon enough. For now, he sat on his high bed and picked up the file. "ah-ven-gur in- ih-shia-tive" he sounded out the words. Jose was never any good at reading English. He was raised by his completely not-American parents, who found it more useful to teach him Spanish and Japanese rather than English. He was fluent in Japanese and Spanish by the age of 6, and by 7, he was reading Japanese two years above his grade level.

But he never really learned to read English. He learned to read very simple stuff- like the alphabet – but it never really got farther than that. When Jose was about 7 and a half, his father decided it was time he learned to properly learn to read, and started teaching him. It had only been 8 months before SHEILD took him away and Jose was still having a lot of trouble.

Jose sighed and opened the initiative file, shocked to find it all in Japanese with a note from Coulson- also in Japanese.

"Jose-san,

Your father recently contacted me and told me about your trouble with English, so I went to linguistics and translated the file for you. This is the simplified version, and it shouldn't be that difficult to read. We will assign you a tutor so that you can learn to read English better, but only once we regulate your schedule. If you have any questions, please ask me tonight.

Sincerely,

Coulson-Sama

P.S.- Its very impressive that you can read this language."

Jose smiled at the compliment and began to read the mission.

About an hour or so later, Coulson knocked on the door, and was greeted with a "Hairu!" which he assumed meant 'come in', so he did.

Coulson found that Jose had constructed a blanket fort with his pillows, the desk, and the chair holding up the other side.

"all who wish to enter must know the secret password!" Jose announced from inside the fort

"dinnertime"

"oh really? What's for dinner?"

"we're going to get some Chinese" Coulson replied. Almost instantly, Jose jumped up, completely destroying his fort in the process, and becoming a little sheet ghost. Coulson couldn't help but let a small chuckle "clean this up before we go now" He saw Jose nod from under the sheet and rapidly clean his room, tossing the sheets and pillows on his bed, pushing the chair in, and then standing right next to him.

"Done!" Jose announced. Coulson shook his head with a smile, and led Jose out to the car. Jose jumped into the back seat, and lied on the ground "I'm all set for the sneak out!" he said eagerly. Coulson nodded and they drove, getting past security with ease. Once a while away, Jose crawled into the front seat and buckled himself in. "so, where's this Chinese place? Does it have Singapore mei fun?" he asked, curious as always.

"oh, you'll like the Chinese at this place, it's a given to like this place" He said as they sped away from the facility.

They arrived there after a long ride, and ordered their food. Orange chicken with fried rice for Coulson, and Singapore mei fun for Jose. They sat outside at the curb, and ate, they didn't say a word, they just ate, enjoying a little bit of freedom before having to go back.


	3. Iron Man Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose meets Tony Stark. Shenanigans and accidents. Thank you for being a voice of reason, Pepper. And Jose makes a trek to New York for a little something something. New characters introduced. Hope you guys are ready for the story to pick up!

Jose was ecstatic. After nearly 3 weeks of putting it off, Fury was finally allowing Jose to meet Ironman! IRONMAN! He was so excited. Just a week before, he was allowed a visit home with Coulson's supervision- and I mean that Coulson dropped him off and left him to spend time with them. It was a great day. He played cards with his aunt and cousins; he sat in his father's lap as his father worked, and helped his mom cook dinner. It was been such a simple day that he had needed badly since his training began. But this, THIS was gonna be AWESOME. He had only seen Mr. Stark on TV, and in the Avengers File. It was weird, how Miss Romanov described it "ironman, yes. Tony Stark, no", He wondered why as he checked his clothes.

He managed to get some of his favorite articles of clothing from home and bring it with him to the base, and he was determined to dress his best to meet Ironman. Jose looked like a little gentlemen, with his button up shirt and ornate violet-with-gold-etching-vest. He wore black pants and his fancy sneakers (they're just converse, but he calls them his "fancy sneakers"). He looked in the mirror and grinned, but then realized something. He forgot the bowtie! He quickly looked about in his suitcase and finally found it, a neat, plain back bow tie. He clasped it on and straightened it out, then looked in the mirror again. Oh, he was ready this time! He then cleaned up his room, grabbed his satchel, and left his room.

In the three weeks that Jose had stayed, he had personalized his room very well, whenever he was allowed downtime, he loved to paint and draw, and he put the paintings he liked up in his room. He drew a lot of pictures of birds, nature, and the people that he met. Agent Barton enjoyed looking at his work while he was doing it on break between training, and even Agent Romanov was impressed by the kids' ability. He sure was well rounded, but he wasn't perfect. Often, Jose would get frustrated, scribble and throw it out; Barton fished them out of the trash and put them in a file- as ordered to do so by Fury. Along with various doodles, Jose also had sheet music piled on his desk, and various books on Melee and swordplay (all in Japanese of course). Hanging on one wall were two katanas that Jose hoped one day to be able to fight with. But for now, he had to focus on the tasks at hand.

Jose was being trained in reflexes and basic fighting. He picked it up quickly; much to Fury's liking, and actually enjoyed it. But on the academic side, he was also being schooled. For four hours a day, Jose was schooled by a private tutor, mostly in reading and math; EMPHASIS on reading. He's gotten better, but is still reading at a low level compared to other children his age.

But let's put that aside. Today is a big day after all! Jose ran, jumped, and dodged people to get to the garage, where Coulson was waiting with the car. "lookin' sharp, agent Kagai" Coulson nodded in approval of his dapper wear.

"Thanks, Agent Coulson. I'm ready to meet 'im!" He grinned and went to passenger's side of the car. Coulson got in the driver's seat, and they drove off.

How they get there is classified SHEILD information and shall not be divulged

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Pepper asked, watching the billionaire lie down lazily on the couch "we have Coulson coming over with that new Avengers recruit"

"That you don't know about" Tony glanced at her as he said that, getting up with a bit of a grumble.

"Oh, right, I'll act surprised when the man walks through the door" Pepper sighed, making sure that he was presentable. "Aren't you at all curious about this new guy? The file says he's a dragon"

"Dragons don't exist" He replied, "He's probably just some punk with a dragon robot suit or something" He explained to her "now, how about we discuss the Stark tower?"

"Ah, yes, your masterpiece" she said sarcastically. "This isn't the time, Tony. Coulson will be here any minute."

"Actually" a voice arose from the walls "he has arrived with a guest. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes, Jarvis thank you" Pepper said.

"Why I allow you to order him around I will never know" Tony looked to the door as it opened and watched Coulson enter the room… with a kid?

"Coulson!" Pepper said with a smile on her face, giving her SHIELD agent friend a light hug. "It's good to see you"

"Please, you can call me Phil, Pepper" he nodded a thank you to the hug. "allow me to introduce The newest member to SHIELD, Jose Kagai"

Pepper looked down at the well-dressed child and he grinned at her "it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts. Mister Coulson has told me a lot about you, all good things, I promise" he bowed lightly. Pepper couldn't help but smile

"What a little gentlemen! It's a pleasure to meet you, Jose" she took his outstretched hand and shook it. She was a bit surprised that SHIELD would recruit a mere child for the avengers, but she was sure that he was just there for morale… she hoped.

Tony sauntered over there, curious but not showing it, and looking the kid up and down. Was he a genius? Was this a joke? "Alright I'm gonna cut to the chase-"

"Whoa!" Jose exclaimed "you're Ironman!" He jumped and went up to him, extending his hand "I'm Jose. I'm a big fan!" he was so excited, it was as if he was going to jump out of his skin. Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you then, thanks" he said- trying not to be too prideful. He didn't want Pepper glaring at him in front of the kid. That'd be embarrassing. He shook Jose's hand and continued to examine him. He looked a bit strange. Not out of his element, not out of place, just strange. His striking eyes, single streak of white hair, scar over his eye, and his spiffy wear; he just kind of looked strange. But it was a cute sort of strange. Like if you put a hat on a hamster. It's weird yeah, but it's kind of cute. "okay kid, you look a little…. Small to be in SHEILD. Is shield hiring munchkins?" He looked up to Coulson.

"Hey, I ain't that small!" he said, standing up as tall as he could and on his toes "I'm tall for my age!" He grumbled.

"yeah yeah" Stark shrugged him off. "so this is the 'dragon'? Where's his robot or something?"

"robot?" Jose gave him a perplexed look. "Mr. stark, I am the dragon"

"Dragon's don't exist" Tony stated matter-of-factly

"yes they do!" Jose retorted

"No, they don't"

"yes, they do!"

" Giant, scaly lizards with wings that breathe fire don't exist, kid. Its fact" Tony nodded- he wasn't about to lose an argument with an 8 year old. He saw Jose's expression get madder and madder, until Jose stomped away into a nearby hall. Both Pepper and Phil gave him an incredulous look- as if refusing to believe that Tony had been that much of an idiot. Pepper sighed

"I'm gonna go apologize to him" she stated and walked into the hall to go find Jose.

"Mr. Stark" Coulson started "Dragons do exist, and this kid is one of them. I get that you don't believe, but you aren't always right."

"I know I'm right, and I am telling you, flying lizards that breathe fire do not-"

"AAaAHHHHHHH"

The men both turned their heads at the sound of Peppers scream, and made a run for the hall. Never have you seen Tony move so fast. Coulson was mildly impressed as the two of them ran into a hallway together. When they got to the end of the hall they saw pepper getting up and hear her say

"well…. Aren't you something special" She said it with her shocked voice. Tony came up behind her and looked at what she had been looking at- a look of pure amazement was on his face

In the background, Coulson let out a big 'huh' of wonder.

"so, this is what full dragon form looks like" he commented, stepping in front of Pepper and Tony trying to look professional. Truthfully, he was awestruck.

Before him, towering a good 15 feet, was a black- scaled dragon. It had shiny, reflective black scales with pearly-white chest plates, and little white horns atop its head- the only thing that reflected its young age. Coulson's description and mental photograph was short lived, because the dragon before him changed rapidly back into a frightened, young boy. Jose. Now it was for certain- this had been the kid they needed for the initiative.

"It's okay, Jose" Coulson started, holding his hands out in front of him as if to show he wasn't armed.

"I-I didn't mean to transform, I'm sorry!" Jose began to apologize freverently, going on his knees and bowing in a Japanese fashion "I'll take whatever punishment I deserve!" He yelled in apology. He looked absolutely regretful and scared at what he did, which mildly confused Tony. Was he afraid of himself? Tony was the first to say something.

"well, I guess black giant lizards that breathe fire do exist" he said, approaching the small boy on the ground "get up" he said casually, and Jose did so, with his head down "calm down kid" Tony rolled his eyes at Jose's apologetic look. "Listen, if you want to make it up to me, let me take a blood sample?"

"A blood sample?" Jose looked up questioningly but before he could say anymore, Coulson stood between him and stark.

"I'm sorry, Mister Stark, but that's not something I can't let you do." Coulson said in a mildly defensive manner.

"And why not? It's just a little sample. Surely you wanna know how he ticks too, yes?" Tony spoke in his own defense. In the time that it took for these two to start conversing, Jose went over to Pepper and helped her up, apologizing for frightening her.

"Oh. It's alright, Jose. Just caught me off guard is all" she chuckled awkwardly. She didn't want the poor boy to be apologizing this much. He'd said sorry, and that was the end of it. She dusted off her pants, and looked down to him. "Would you like a snack?" she offered, and the boy obliged, nodding. She led him away from the bickering men, and he sat at the island in the kitchen as she got him some chips to nibble on. He thanked her happily and gratefully for the food and ate. Pepper observed him, and was surprised to see such a strange and sweet child caught up in SHEILD. Was he really a part of the avenger's initiative? Probably, though she hoped not. He looked up at her.

"Is something wrong, Miss Potts?" he said with his polite voice, making eye contact. She shook her head, almost getting lost in the child's amethyst eyes. They were certainly his most amazing feature. You know, besides being a dragon.

"No no, its fine, Jose" she said, assuring him. After a few moments of welcomed silence, Coulson and Tony came into the room.

"Jose, Mister Stark will in fact take a small blood sample as a "sorry"" Coulson said, keeping a cool face. But Jose had learned- as had Pepper- that the face meant that he was mildly agitated. Tony simply chuckled and took out a syringe

"All set, dragon tales?" he approached Jose with the new nick name. Jose let out a chuckle and offered his arm. He wasn't afraid of needles like other children his age, much to Tony's delight as he drew out a few milliliters of blood "all done. Thanks dragon tales" He said, taking the needle off the syringe and throwing it in the garbage

"It's whatever" Jose shrugged. He then smiled, and got off the counter.

"Well, it's time for us to go. We have another stop to make" Coulson said as Jose went to his side

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you" Pepper said pleasantly. She looked to Tony who looked at Jose and gave him nothing more than a thumbs up. Jose grinned widely and gave him one back. And with that, they left.

"Man, Iron Man is cool!" Jose said enthusiastically as they got in the car. He put on his seatbelt as Coulson sighed exasperatedly.

"He's a pain in my behind, that's what he is" he said as he watched Jose put on his seatbelt and giggle at the comment before driving off

"Are we goin' back to the base-slash- headquarters place?" Jose asked. "actually, we're splitting off at the airport. You're going to New York, I'm going back to base"

"New York? My auntie lives there!" Jose said excitedly.

"she does?"

"mhm, she's the CEO of Erka-Nani Enterprises. I was gonna ask Mister Stark if he remembered my auntie. She talks about meeting him."

Coulson suddenly had a surprised look. That wasn't in the file. "you're aunt is Mine Nani Erka? As in the technology and textiles mogul who married the Sense Industries CEO a while back?" he looked at Jose as they drove on a clear stretch of California high way.

"yup! She's really nice, but she can be a bit boring with all of her work talk and stuff." He kicked his feet. Man, there's more to this kid than Coulson originally thought. Family in high places, magical powers. He was going to file a report and make sure to have some SHEILD agents look into his aunt. But that was for later. For now, Coulson turned on the radio, and they listened to a top 20s station until they got to the airport.

Coulson gave Jose his ticket and told him that he'd be in first class on a nice plane and that it would only take him a few hours. Jose nodded, knowing what to do, and for snack and such Coulson gave Jose 40 dollars. Jose jolted in the direction of his plane, and Coulson let out a smile. Boy, was Jose in for a surprise.

Jose got to New York late at night (about 9:30), and was picked up by a SHEILD agent that took him to a hotel where he got his own room. Jose had to admit, this was pretty cool. Being in SHEILD sure had its moments. He took the time alone in his super nice room to call his auntie, who was always up late no matter what for some reason. The phone only rung twice before being picked up.

"Mine speaking" a monotone, but pretty voice rang through the speaker

"Hi auntie! Its Jose!" Jose announced himself, kicking his feet over the side of the bed

"why hello Jose" He voice perked up a bit. It was always nice to hear from her only nephew "How are you?" she asked. "Feeling okay?"

"I'm feelin' swell, Auntie!" he ginned as he spoke to her. "How are you?"

"well I'm feeling just fine" She replied "why you callin' honey?"

"oh, I'm In New York for the next few days!"

"really? Marisol never called me about this"

"its cause I'm not with Mama or Papa. I'm here with other people!" he replied vaguely

"… other people?" she said with an obvious skepticism "Jose, where are you?"

"I'm in a really nice Hotel. I just wanted to let you know I'm in the city. Maybe I can come and see you!"

"no no no" she replied. She didn't like these circumstances "I'll visit you. Call me as soon as you are free, okay?"

"okay! I gotta go auntie, its almost 11 and I gotta sleep!"

"alright, Jose. Sleep well" She said, calmly

"night!" he replied, and hung up. His aunt, Mine, looked at the phone and furrowed her brow. This situation couldn't possibly be good.

"Gillie!" she called for her husband as she put on her coat to leave the office.

"what?" he poked his head in, holding their baby, Klaus who was already half asleep. "we going home, finally?"

"yes, but call the nanny for tomorrow. Jose is here, and I don't like the circumstances" she walked by him to get Kalus' stroller. Gillie gave her a confused expression, but in reading her quick movements, he realized she was more worried than her voice would reveal. He placed Klaus in the stroller, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," he said to her, taking the stroller from her tense hands "but just in case, I'll stay home, okay? You go find Jose. That kids a pain in my rear end anyway" He shrugged. Mine gave him a look.

"how can you say that? Jose is a sweet heart!" she retaliated, but once she saw the smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes. "you are such an asshole" she elbowed him. He elbowed back playfully

"hey, you married me" he winked. She chuckled

"and I wonder why I do every day" she teased. He pouted

"awww that was low" he said with the most fake sad face you ever did see.

"worth it" she grinned at him, and he couldn't help but grin back


	4. Training With Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Steve Rogers is always cool, training is even cooler! And the official meeting of his loved Auntie Minae (i'm changing the spelling).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry that I've been lacking. I can do better.

The next day, Jose was up bright and early in his training clothes. He was told he was being taken to train with a special member of SHEILD, and Jose was beyond curious. The training would last 3 hours, and he would be taken back to base. He tried to argue saying that his Aunt wanted to see him, but it fell on deaf ears. He grumbled about it all through breakfast, and complained about it obnoxiously on the ride there. He did it on purpose, and the fact that he was so good at it aggravated the agents assigned to him. They wondered how Coulson kept him in line

When they finally got to the building, they took Jose to a basement gym, with sandbags, a ring, the whole bit. He looked around curiously, until his eyes fell on a man who was hitting a sandbag pretty damn hard- like he was mad or something. Jose approached him, and then watched in Awe as the bag was hit so hard that it slammed against the wall a good 15 feet away. 

“cool!” he vocalized, and the man there turned his head 

“oh, um, hello” he said. “who are you?”

“I’m Jose Kagai! Who are you?” he said, rocking on the balls of his feet, staring right up at the strangers eyes. The SHEILD agents where now gone, and it was just the two of them in the room. The man raised an eyebrow

“I’m Steve Rogers” he introduced, examining the kid before him. Was this really who he was supposed to teach boxing to today? He seemed so…. Small. 

Jose's eyes widened “like….. captain America?” he asked meekly. Steve nodded, and watched as Jose let out an excited squeal, and began to bounce in absolute glee. “oh my gosh I’m a huge fan! My Papa used to read me all of your comics before bedtime, and Coulson has your trading cards and-“ he jumped around for a few seconds, before realizing what an absolute buffoon he looked like, taking a breath, and grinning at Steve. “its nice to meet you!” 

Steve watched this whole thing with amusement. When was the last time he had even seen a kid? A long time, I assure you. He pat Jose’s head “well, its nice to meet you” he nodded “so, I’m giving you a crash course in boxing?” he thought aloud, and Jose nodded to this

“yeah. Mister Fury wants me to know all sorts of ways to defend myself” he nodded. 

“why does Fury want you to know all that?” he asked him- meaning for the question to be more serious than casual. 

“cause I ain’t that strong without my powers and stuff.” Jose explained, sitting on a bench. 

“powers?” he asked, sitting next to him and grabbing a water bottle. 

“yeah. You’re super strong, heal fast, and you’re just an awesome soldier” Jose said “meanwhile, I can do stuff like that, but I can also breathe fire and other stuff. But only when I can use my powers” he tried to explain, and though it came out a bit weird, Steve understood what he meant. 

“alright…. Well, I suppose we should get started?” Steve asked. Jose nodded eagerly, with a giant grin on his face

The next two and a half hours could only be described as tedious and entertaining. While Jose was quick to learn, he was a bit /too/ quick, often trying too quickly to get the hand of something and almost hurting himself. When he punched the sandbag for the first time, Jose almost cried in pain. You heard his knuckles –crak!-. Steve cringed, and wrapped his hands before letting him try again. Jose wasn’t a bad student, and his quick learning and very eager nature made him an absolute pleasure to train- albeit his small stature made it a little less of a pleasure. But after two and a half hours of jabs and dodging and jose falling on his back a few times, Steve announced that he practice was over, and gave Jose a water bottle. An exhausted young boy took the water and happily drank it. He panted- absolutely swamped from the high-intensity of the lesson. 

“that… was… fun!” he verbalized, grinning at Steve. Steve smiled back 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now, can you tell me what you learned today?”

“jabs, dodging, being light on your feet, and the sandbag really hurts” he summed up, enticing a chuckle from everyone’s favorite captain. 

“good, good. You have about 20 minutes before you’re picked up, want to take a nap?” he suggested, pointing to a cot. 

“nah, if I sleep now I won’t sleep tonight” He explained, finishing the water bottle “actually, can I make a phone call?”

“sure” Steve nodded, grabbing the wireless phone he kept on the shelf. He never used it, so it just kind of sat there, collecting dust. Jose took it from his hands, and dialed a number. He held up the phone to his ear, and waiting for the ringing to stop. It was picked up promptly

“Erka speaking” Replied the voice of his aunt

“Hi auntie!” jose said gleefully, finally getting his second wind

“Jose? Where are you honey, can I come see you?” she asked, sounding a bit concerned

“yeah! I just finished doing somethin’ AWESOME. I’m at a gym in a basement.”

“… what?” Minae felt the color drain from her face. That’s not a place you want your nephew. “Jose, do not leave that place, I will be there soon”

“but how will you find me?”

“I have my ways. See you soon honey, and don’t turn off the phone” She almost immediately hung up, leaving a confused Jose on the other end of the line

“who did you call?”

“my auntie, Minae Erka”

“Erka? Isn’t that a technology company?”

“yup! My auntie is the CDrom or somethin’” Jose shrugged. 

“CEO?” He raised an eyebrow

“yeah, that’s it!” Jose pointed “sorry, I forget words sometimes” He said with a twinge of embarrassment. Steve shrugged it off 

“that’s alright. How fast do you think your aunt will get here?” he asked

“like, super fast. She’s cool like that” Jose smiled, and lied down on the bench long-ways. “She’s real nice. She got married a couple years ago and she has a baby. I got to be the ring bear at her wedding, she got mad when I roared like a bear after I got to the front of of the aisle.” He shrugged. Steve couldn’t help but let out a small laugh

“it’s ring “bearer” Jose” He explained 

“ yeah, I know, but it was more fun to say I was a ring bear.” He chuckled. “did you ever get to be in a wedding?” he asked. 

“yeah, a few. It was a long time ago, though” Steve tried to remember. It felt like only a few months ago, but truthfully, it was years. Quite a jump, huh. Steve sat himself down and watched Jose as he kicked his feet and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his aunt to arrive. Steve wasn’t sure why his aunt was coming. Was she taking him for the rest of the day? Its only 3 o’clock, so perhaps that’s the case. 

After a few minutes, a woman came down the stairs and marched right in with authority Steve hadn’t seen in a while. She was short, very short, covered in freckles and with the palest skin this side of the equator. She had rosy cheeks, with bright, blue eyes and long, seprina hair that curled and waved all the way down her back. She was dressed in a sleeveless fuchsia blouse – showing off two very interesting arm tattoos, with a black pencil skirt and black heels. On her arm was a vintage Gucci bag that was worn but still stylish. She walked right over to Jose, who was half asleep, and looked him over quietly. Steve almost didn’t want to speak. She had that air about her. The “don’t talk to me unless I talk to you” air. Reminded him fondly of someone- you all know who. She seemed to be staying out of Jose’s direct vision- as he didn’t seem to notice her at all. She turned to Steve – bracelet on her wrist jingling slightly- and finally acknowledged him with a nod. He simple nodded back, and when he had done so, the woman snapped her fingers in Jose’s face, causing him to jolt up, turn around, and grin 

“auntie!” he stood up on the bench, already standing over her “its been a while!!” he jumped. 

“Jose, get down” She said, and he did so before giving her a hug “how are you?” she said, patting his head in a caring manner

“I’m a little tired, but I got to box with Captain America!!” He grinned. She raised an eyebrow and looked to Steve. 

“it was for his training” Steve raised his hand in the air in defense of himself. His aunt raised an Eyebrow. 

“I am Minae Nani-Erka. My married Name his Minae McGilycuddy but my husband and I decided that was a poor decision” She introduced herself at last. Steve took the hand that she had extended to him. 

“Steve Rogers” he said simply “it’s a pleasure to meet you” 

“oh, I know who you are, dear, I read some of the comics growing up” She smiled a pleasant smile at him. “now, I’ll be taking Jose for the day, alright? Oh, and if those nasty SHEILD agents come looking; They have my number. Come on Jose, we’re going to get Schwarma”

“awesome!” Jose jumped. Going to grab whatever things he had brought with him. 

“Wait, are you taking him without permission?”

“Mister Rogers, I am the head of a multi-billion dollar technology and fashion company that once rivaled stark industries. One of the perks of that is doing what I like, when I like” she looked to Steve with a strange serious expression as she head for the door “good day to you” she said to him as she opened the door for Jose. 

“thank you very very much, Captain!!” Jose thanked, giving him a salute. Steve waved absentmindedly, and after they left just sat down. Should he tell Fury? He should tell Fury.


	5. Rest and Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A get together with Auntie Minae, and the plot of the movie finally comes into being. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED SO HERE IS A MULTI CHAPTER UPDATE
> 
> Enjoy

Jose and Minae were driven to a small shwarma place just outside Manhattan, and they ate in relative silence, that is, until Jose was done. 

“Jose?”

“yes, auntie?”

“how did you end up with SHIELD?” she asked.

“they came to the family house in Medina” Jose replied, sipping the last of his soda. “they said that they’d need me to help save the world soon, so Mama and Papa and I decided I should go”

“and you never questioned it?”

“nope. Its been cool though. I’m getting trained by mister Barton and Miss Romanov, I got to meet Iron Man too! Its been awesome!!” Jose grinned. 

“Jose, don’t let them rope you in like that” she warned, taking a short sip of water before continuing. “they might just be trying to make it seem cool. Fighting isn’t as nice as it sounds” 

“ya think I don’t know that?” Jose said, almost insulted as he pointed to the obvious scar on his face that went over his eye. 

“I’m sorry, Jose. I’m just worried” she repealed her statement. She shouldn't have assumed he didn't know what she was talking about. He was 9, not 5. She finished her food “how does a movie sound?” she asked “we can go to the Erka tower and watch it one in the special movie center”

“you mean the one with the giant pillows! Totally!” he said. He loved that room. 

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid that will have to be scheduled for another time” Said a familiar voice to both of their ears. Minae turned around and standing above her was Fury. 

“good evening, Nicholas” She greeted- keeping a straight face. Jose shrunk in his seat. Oh, he knew he was in trouble. 

“Greetings, Miss Erka-Mcgillicuddy” He said back with a sarcastic tone. “did you enjoy stealing away my newest recruit?”

“indeed I did” she said “and he did too. He needed a break from brainwashing” She defended, and Nick cringed at the mention. 

“he is not being brainwashed. Every decision made has been his own, on strict order from his father through Agent Coulson.” Fury explained simply “now, miss Erka-mcgillycuddy, Jose has to come with me” he looked to Jose, who got out of his seat, and didn't look at him. Poor boy looked ashamed- like he knew he shouldn't have gone with his aunt, but Fury wasn't going to blame him. This woman was smart, impulsive, and sneaky. Like Tony stark, but more professional and emotionless in her gaze. They’d get along well. That is, if they would ever even meet. 

“fine. But Fury, I swear the almighty that if I see another scar on this boy I will personally bring the entirety of SHIELD to it’s knees. I hope you understand that” she stared right into Fury’s eyes… well, eye. He nodded to her 

“you have my personal guarantee” He said in all seriousness. He knew that she was not kidding. She would bring the entirety of the organization to s standstill with the snap of her fingers. She had far too much power. 

“good” she said firmly, and bent down to kiss Jose on head “alright, Jose. We will schedule a night for you to come over soon” she assured. “we will watch all of the transformers movies, and order pizza from that place you like over in Jersey.” She assured him, and watched the smile on his face return for a moment. 

“thanks auntie” he said, giving her a big hug. She lightly hugged him back, and watched as Fury took him in the car. She sighed deeply, and messaged for her car to come pick her up. She was going to have a lot of work to do. 

The car ride was quiet, and Jose curled himself up on the side opposite to Fury and didn’t speak a whisper. Fury was a bit agitated, but how could he live with himself if he got mad at a kid that wasn’t even in the double digits? That was low, even for him. He finally decided to say something. 

“You’re not in trouble, Jose” he stated “you just need to remember that you have responsibilities. Coulson was worried about you” 

Jose looked at Fury, but still didn’t speak. Fury sighed 

“At least tell me why you went with your aunt when you know we have a strict schedule” Fury asked him- though it was more of an order. Jose looked at Fury

“because I haven’t seen my Aunt since my birthday, and she offered my schwarma” He said, sitting up “and she told me it would be okay, so I just went” he explained, sounding a bit mature (though not too much. It still wasn’t a good excuse) 

“just try to remember that you’re an agent, and will be treated as such. You will be penalized next time and confined to your quarters” Fury stressed. He knew that to deal with this kid, you had to tread lightly. He had to treat his both as a kid, and as someone older. He watched Jose sigh deeply and lie back down 

“okay…” he muttered. 

The rest of the ride was silent. 

When Jose finally got back to base, he happily went to bed without so much as a “goodnight” to anyone. Coulson was informed of his actions and let out a sigh. He’s not supposed to do that sort of thing unless Couslon gives him the “okay”. The night went on without a disturbance, and so did the next 2 weeks. Nothing more than the usual, and Fury sure was grateful for that. But when he got an emergency call about the cube, he had a sinking feeling. 

Fury got off the helicopter, where we was greeted by Coulson and Jose who was by his side. After getting the best explanation that could be mustered, Coulson went a different way and told Jose to stick with Fury, which he did. 

“Jose, what do you know about this?” Fury asked him quickly. 

“I’m not sure. I noticed that the Cube-thing was giving off a really frightening aura just before it started acting freaky.” Jose explained “I can’t shake the feeling that somethin’ bad is gonna happen” he finished. Fury didn’t like that. As Agent Hill conversed with Fury, The three headed into the laboratory. Jose listened to the conversation, and then Agent Hill went on her way. 

Once Jose and Fury where in the laboratory, They approached Doctor Selvig

“talk to me, doctor” Fury started. 

“director” he turned his attention to the two “Jose” he quickly acknowledged with a nod that Jose returned. 

“is there anything we know for certain?” Fury asked seriously

“the tesseract is misbehaving” The doctor stated. 

“is that supposed to be funny?”

“No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving.” He gendered it as he tried to look at the data.

“how soon until you pull the plug?” Fury asked him

“she’s an energy source. If we turn off the power she turns it back on.” Doctor Selvig started “if she reaches peak level…”

“we’ve prepared for this doctor” Fury reminded “harvesting energy from space” 

“we don’t have the harness” Selvig stressed. “Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.”

“that can be harmful” Fury reminded. There was an awkward moment that Jose didn’t fully understand before Fury spoke again. “where’s barton?”

Jose pointed to a corner as Selvig answered “the hawk? Up in his nest, as usual” and sure enough, there he was. 

As the rest of the conversation continued, Jose’s bad feeling continued to grow, and when he looked at the tesseract, its Aura was immense, and frightening. Jose started to back up, and Barton turned his head to Jose, not liking his actions. 

“Jose?”

“everybodies gotta back up!!!” he shouted as the tesseract started to thunder and shake and emit a strange noise. A beam of light appeared, and from its portal popped out the ever- stoic Loki. Jose took a defensive position, his scales growing rapidly on his arms and his eyes quickly dilating into a slit way. 

“Sir, please, put down the spear” Fury said, holding up a hand. Loki looked to his spear, and that’s when all hell broke loose. 

Loki shot a beam of light right at Barton and Fury, who went to the ground and just barely missed it. Machine gun fire was heard all around and Loki pretty much got loose, knocking men down, putting knives into them, and shooting energy blasts. Jose realized pretty quickly that this is the situation were Fury DIDN’T want him fighting, so he hit behind the tesseracts platform. 

After this little blitz, Loki was about to take down Barton, but then looked to him and almost grinned. “you have heart” he said, before placing his scepter on Barton’s chest and changed his eyes. Jose – witnessing this, jumped up. 

“Mister Barton!!” Jose voiced, to which he turned to Jose with blank eyes. His aura was… clouded, like someone was covering it up and suppressing it. Loki looked to Jose with a sort of intrigue. 

“hello, child. You’re a bit young for SHIELD, are you not?” he said, turning completely to Jose. 

“your spear” Jose pointed “it blocks Aura. I saw it” 

“ah, an aura reader, and a dragon? How unique” Loki voiced. “are you at all useful”

“he is a good fighter for his age” Clint voiced. “and he can turn into a dragon, which is impressive”

“he can turn into a full dragon. Very useful” He looked down “chaos is the true nature of any monster” 

“you look like you’d know” Jose retorted, standing firm. 

“please don’t” Loki turned his head to Fury, who was trying to get away with the Tesseract “I still need that”

“this doesn’t have to get any messier” Fury replied, turning around.

“Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” He announced 

“is that purpose to look like a goat?” Jose crossed his arms “and be evil?” Fury tried hard not to crack a smile and succeeded. 

“wait, loki? Brother of Thor?” Selvig finally said something.

“we have no quarrel with your people” Fury voiced

“an ant has no quarrel with a boot” Loki replied

“you planning to step on us?” Jose asked, taking the words right out of Fury’s head. 

“I come with glad tidings” Loki said, looking down at the dragon boy “of a world made free”

“free from what?” Fury asked 

“Freedom” Loki looked, turning slightly. “freedom is life’s great lie” He explained “once you accept that, in your heart” he quickly turned, touching his spear to Selvig’s heart and activating the magic, to which Jose watched in shock and Fury bit the inside of his cheek. “You will know peace” 

“yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing” Fury retaliated. 

Jose looked above as Fury said this, watching the Tesseracts energy and aura build to a startling height. It was then that Jose knew what he was doing, and so did clint. 

“sir, director Fury is stalling” he voiced “this place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us” 

“like the pharoah’s of old” he responded, motioning for Jose to come over to him. Eyeing Barton closely, Jose did as he was told quietly. Selvig looked at his data and spoke 

“He’s right, the portal is collapsing in on itself” he explained “we’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical”

“well then” Clint responded, raising him gun and shooting Fury square in the chest, launching him back. Jose, as a reflex, hissed, and went up to Fury 

“Director Fury!!” Jose shook his arm, sure that he was alive but still freaked out that Clint would do that. He watched as people walked around them to get out, but didn’t fight back. That was stupid, especially with all of the aura’s being clouded and menacing. As they left, Fury got up, looking at Jose and nodding to him 

“thank you for not pursuing them” he said, grunting as he grabbed his walkie and sent word to Hill that Barton had turned. “Jose, stay with me” he assigned, and began getting out of there. Jose followed closely, thinking moreso about their survival and what Loki’s staff did to aura than whatever Fury was saying into the walkie talkie as he led him up to the helicopter. He grabbed Coulson’s hand and got in. He watched as the entire thing just collapsed. 

“yeesh…” Jose voiced. And then saw Fury begin firing. 

When the helicopter was abruptly hit, he jumped out and landed on his feet, doing a somersault. He stayed close to fury as more conversation happened. He then grabbed at Fury’s trench coat

“what?”He asked

“Mister Fury, If we’re at war, won’t we need a soldier?” he said almost rhetorically, and Fury nodded to him. 

“come, Jose. We’re going to the ship” he motioned. “agent Romanov is also being contacted” 

“she won’t be happy…”

“No, she wont” he assured him.


	6. Lots of Flying Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dr Banner, and Loki is reintroduced. Enjoy the ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the multi chapter update

Sitting on a plane hovering over Calcutta, Jose was more than out of his element at this point. Never had he been so far away from his home and family. He wondered how his mother and father were doing as he gazed quietly out the window, Natasha Romanov looking at him every few moments as she checked her weaponry. 

“Are you ready for your first mission, Agent Kagai?” She asked him, trying to address him professionally. The young boy turned his head enough so that she knew he had heard, but not so far as to he was looking at her

“I think so, yeah. I’m just there to observe right?” He asked, Watching the earth light up under them as their descent started. Natasha offered him gum, which he happily accepted and started to chew on as she responded. 

"Yes. Your first few missions are going to be observation, then you'll be out in test missions, then real missions" she explained the best she could.

"Sounds tedious" he commented, chewing on his gum so his ears didn't pop. 

“I suppose, but it is the best way to train you” 

“you mean to train a child?” he corrected her, finally looking her way, his eyes were bored, and slitted, so that he could see in the dark once they landed and went on their way- as she had told him to, despite this form being ultrasensitive to the bright lights of the airplane cabin. 

“Jose, are you still upset that you didn’t get to see Mister Stark?” She asked him, waiting until the plane had finished the landing to hear his response. 

“What gave it away? my bored expression?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Don’t be like that. You’re getting to meet a famous scientist” She tried to encourage, though her monotone wasn’t getting her anywhere. 

“You mean Doctor Banner, AKA the Hulk? Why do none of ya call him by name?” Jose asked “It ain’t that hard. He’s the hulk. He’s Doctor Banner. Its like ya avoid talkin’ about him.” He pointed out, much her to displeasure. 

“This is off topic. unbuckle yourself, and follow me.” She got up, heading outside of the plane. Jose let out a grunt of annoyance and followed her out to the truck they were taking. Once they got to what she was calling “Home Base”, Agent Romanov instructed Jose to stay in a small room adjacent to where she could be waiting. With nothing but silence as a response, he sat in his little place, and silently stared ahead. With a small groan- wondering how Coulson dealt with him, as many people did. She sent her little helper on her way, and waited. 

Quite some time passed before Doctor banner came in, and the little girl left. Jose Peeked out and watch as Agent Romanov talked to Doctor Banner. She was so careful with her words, so gentle in her delivery. What was the doc, a kid? Jose furrowed his brow as she talked, and watched closely as the conversation continued. When Doctor banner slammed his fists on the table, yelling “STOP LYNG TO ME” to agent Romanov, Jose instinctively went into defense mode, his scales popping up and his little horns showing in his hair, he stood in the doorway and let out a hiss. Doctor Banner turned his head to Jose, absolutely perplexed by his presence.

“... who is this?”

“he’s”

“I’m Jose” He interrupted “I’m here with Agent Romanov to meet you” he managed to calm himself down. He wasn’t big and green. Perhaps he was better about his anger than he had been told. Jose relaxed his stance, and Dr Banner watched as Jose approached him, taking a few steps as an exasperated Natasha almost wanted to hit him in the head to knock him out “Mr Fury said that you’re the only person that can help us find the cube that Loki stole. Can ya help us or not?” He crossed his arms, Banner almost not believing his sight. 

“Well, is SHIELD is going so low as to recruiting kids, you must really need me” he said in his average, nervous tone, and his shoulders relaxed. As Natasha called off the team, Jose turned to her 

“Did ya have’ta lie to him?” Jose asked. 

:She didn’t” Banner answered. Natasha just kept herself completely calm. This was going to be a long night. 

One plane ride later, They were all aboard the hellicarrier. Jose hung around with Doctor Banner, who he found to be much more pleasurable company than Agent Romanov. 

“so, have you been on this ship before, Jose?” He asked

“No, but i’ve read about it in the reports.” Jose said, taking a hairclip to get his bangs out of my face “if ya ever find scissors, please tell me. My bangs’r gettin’ annoying” 

“sure…?” he answered, then hearing someone. 

“doctor Banner!” Called out a voice, and he turned his head to Captain America- Steve Rogers himself, approaching him with Natasha leading the way. Steve held out his hand

“ yeah, hi” he replied awkwardly- Jose asking one of the pilots if he’s ever flown and shot at something upside-down. “they told me you’d be coming”

“Word is, you can find the cube” Steve brought up. 

“Is that the only word on me?” Bruce asked. 

“Only work I care about” Steve assured, spotting Jose who was finally paying attention. “Hey, if it isn’t Jose. You’re here too?”

“Yup!” Jose jumped. “But i’m gonna go on inside.”

“you might want to join him” Natasha warned “it’s about to get a little hard to breathe” and she walked away and Steve and Bruce looked at each other in confusion, looking over the side of the aircraft carrier as slowly, the propellers came into view. 

Jose was already in the main area (he called the “cockpit”) and was seated at the table, nibbling on a piece of candy that he had snuck on the helicarrier. He listened as there was talk of finding Loki, and watched as Coulson talked about all the fancy tech going into locating him. Jose could care less about how they found him, he just wanted the jerk/found/. He lazed at the table as people came and went, until he heard one of the people say that they might have found him. Jose then shot up, wiggled out of his chair, and joined Coulson by the computer. He watched as the computer located him in Germany and he kept a serious expression. 

“Jose, you will join Natasha in the aircraft, and watch” Fury instructed, watching Jose let out an indignant huff, but not fight it. He went to the flight hangar and waited for natasha there. As he left, Fury let out a sigh. 

“He’s too eager, agent Coulson” Fury pointed out. 

“He’s not used to being treated like this” Coulson rebutted. “This is a kid that took down a dragon twice his size by himself and you’re having everyone treat him like he can’t open a carton of milk” He crossed his arms, watching the monitor with loki’s face on it

“this isn’t my call. The council doesn’t want him doing anything that might endanger the mission” Fury explained, Coulson simply sighed and continued to watch the monitor. 

Jose spent a lot of his time with Natasha focusing on other things- mostly how Loki’s staff worked. It had been bothering him for a while, but now it was just glaring him in the face. The aura coming from that staff seemed to suppress anything it came in contact with- including his owner’s aura. When he’d seen it overtake Barton, the aura seemed to enclose him, shutting out his aura until only a trickle of it was still visible. that’s pretty much mind control right there. Jose watched carefully as Romanov announced their presence and aimed the ships gun at Loki, only to have to watch from above while Captain America and Loki duke it out below.

Oh, how Jose wished he could just transform and bite loki in half! This would be over in a millisecond! But no, Jose was stuck with a stick in the mud. As the apex of the fight came up through, The radio in the ship (and the PA) were overtaken with the sounds of ACDC, and a familiar aura came into Jose’s senses. “Mr Stark!” he announced, as the man flew by and took Loki down with a single pulsar shot. Jose grinned as Loki surrendered, and moved himself to the passenger hold of the plane/craft, waiting for the prisoner and the others to come on the ship. 

Once Loki was sat, Jose sat a seat away from him, looking at him intently. Loki saw this, obviously, but didn’t want to give the boy the satisfaction of looking back at him, as that didn’t seem like that good of an idea nor would it further his plan. Jose heard Tony and Steve talk awkwardly for a little bit before a flash of thunder caused him to jump. 

“What’s the matter, scared of a little lightning?” Steve asked, kind of rhetorically. 

“I am not overly fond of what follows” Loki replied, Jose, to get the god’s attention, yanked at Loki’s coat. Amused at the childish gesture, Loki decided to humor him and turned to him 

“Ain’t your brother the god a thunder?” He asked. but Loki could not answer as Jose felt a strong, and rapid aura coming down “what in the…” Jose started before the airship was pounced on, causing all inside to shake about, Jose clung a bit more to loki’s coat, as to not fall over, and it surprisingly worked. Jose watched as the hatch opened and Thor, in all his blonde, aggravated glory, landed on the platform. “...that him?” Jose asked, garnering nothing more than a nod from Loki as Ironman was blasted backwards. Jose jumped, gripping loki’s coat a little tighter on reflex and when loki was yanked from his seat Jose was thrown to the ground. Thor didn’t seem to focused as he immediately flew out, knocking his foot into jose and getting hims kinda sorta…. flung out of the plane.


	7. Interaction with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Plot moves forward and Jose gets to know Loki in a... strange way. Also, lots of sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the multi chapter update

Captain america couldn’t believe what he’d just seen, and instinctively shouted “Jose!!!” Ironman, on the other hand wasted no time. 

“stark, we need a plan of attack”

“i have a plan. save dragon tales, then attack” he said, blasting himself out and having Jarvis scan the sky for the dragon boy. it didn’t help that it was so dark so normal sight was pretty much useless with his black hair and dark clothing. 

Meanwhile Jose was watching the ground carefully, though still scared out of his mind he remembered being flung to the ground many times, and used his falling time as transformation time, wherein here turned into his half dragon form. His eyes now perfectly adjusted to the night, the young boy aimed himself at a tree, feet first, where his feet met with various branches that helped to break his fall and all the did was sort of plop on the ground. “doof!” was the sound he made and Jarvis picked it up. Tony flow over and hovered, a tad flabbergasted that the boy had lived. deciding to go down to him, he did, and landed on his feet. 

“Are you alright?” he asked

“yup! a few scratches but nothin’ that won’t heal” Jose nodded to Ironman “now, shouldn’t ya go after thor?”

“is that his name?”

“yeah. my papa used to read my old myths before bed” Jose recanted, brushing himself off. 

“... alright. just don’t stray too far, kid, we’ll come grab you” Stark said before jumping off. Jose rolled his eyes. Another adult telling him what to do. what a shock. He put a hand through his hair and huffed before running in the direction of the rock formation where thor’s intense aura and loki’s slightly more subdued one seemed to be centered. 

After doing a bit of climbing and witnessing Thor get tackled, Jose got to where Loki was watching, amused at the battle going on below. 

“you have arrived at last” Loki chuckled as Jose huffed. “I was thinking that you had not made it” 

“What? me? psh, takes more than that to kill me off. I’m a dragon, not a paper airplane” Jose rebutted, sitting himself next to Loki, which caused Loki to raise an eyebrow

“You are not going to bring me in? or hurt me? I thought you were a dragon of SHIELD” Loki mused. 

Jose raised an eyebrow “Why bother? you’re obviously not going anywhere or you’d be long gone” He surmised thoughtfully. “You’ve got somethin’ up your sleeve. i can tell from your aura.” 

“ah, aura reader. Is that a dragon power?”

“Nope” 

“you were born with it?”

“yup”

Loki looked at Jose, trying not to show that he was slightly befuddled by the child’s bluntness and intelligence. Why was SHIELD having him sit on the sidelines again?

Jose suddenly got up “i’m gonna try to help Captain America stop this fight. its getting annoying” He announced, just kind of leaving Loki there to watch. Loki smirked- this was gonna be interesting. 

Jose got the battleground as Cap was trying to talk to Thor, convince him to stop the fight before it had to get any uglier. But Thor was having none of it, and Jose went over to check on Ironman, who was fine, and told Jose to not get int the middle of this fight

“... really cause i was thinking today would be a great day to get gravely injured” Jose sassed, earning an unseen glare from Stark. He was a bit impressed with that line though, and let dragon tales watch. 

As the fight raged on, Jose got worried that this would not end well, and he was absolutely right. As he saw Thor raise his hammer, he got on his feet “no!! that’ll just-”   
but it was too late. The hammer hit the shield and the harsh reverberations sent everyone in the vicinity flying. Jose’s head banged harshly against a tree and he let out a yelp in pain, Thor, as he was getting up heard this and asked

“Why is there a small child here?” And pointed, standing up straight

“This “small child” might have a concussion can we please get back on the ship?” He managed, holding the back of his head and letting out a hissing, pained sound. Captain America got up and immediately grabbed Jose, watching as SHIELD finally showed up, and agent Coulson talked to Thor. 

Back on the ship, Jose got cleared rather quickly by the medical team and quickly went back to the cockpit, where more and more conversation went on. Jose wasn’t all that interested in motives and such, but he did perk up when he heard that Tony and banner were gonna be going into the lab and just kinda followed behind. Fury didn’t mind. So long as that kid was occupied. Tony Didn't mind Jose being there, in fact, he rather enjoyed the child’s quips and flashes of wild ideas. 

“You guy’s would love my auntie. She’s a scientist and inventor too.” Jose tried starting a conversation 

“oh? And who is she?” Banner asked, wanting to indulge the child. 

“Minae Er’ka” He proclaimed, causing Tony to stop.

“Your aunt is that short, china doll that’s been taking up all the inventor stock?”

“uh, I dunno what that means, but sure” Jose shrugged “She’s pretty cool. Lives in New York and everything” 

“What kind of work does she do?” Banner spoke up again. 

“well, she told me that as of now she’s working on prosthesis for veterans and stuff, which will be awesome for my uncle Carlson. He ain’t got legs” Jose explained, sitting himself down. THe conversation was kind of over at that point, and he simply watched them work as he tried to silently read through “The cat in the hat”. They started talking again. 

“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.” Banner explained to Tony, to which Tony shrugged a bit and replied. 

“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops” He solved the issue, garnering a bit of a chuckle from Banner

“All I packed was a toothbrush” 

Jose, sufficiently bored, wiggled out of his seat and left, having an idea.


	8. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange conversation with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, but its important

Loki paced a bit, wondering how long it would be before- 

“Hey” 

A voice broke his thoughts and he turned. 

“ah, isn’t this a strange turn of events. The little monster” 

“Oh, save it, Loki” Jose huffed, sitting on the ground facing Loki “You’ve got a plan” 

Loki chuckled at the child’s bluntness “Have you anything better to do than to get in trouble with Fury?” He motioned to the cameras, to which Jose shrugged without much care. 

“not really” He answered “..... you’re Thor’s brother, right?” 

“I am not” 

“Thor says you are” 

“Thor is a fool. we are not of blood”

“my older brother and I are not of blood.” Jose pointed out “but he’s still my brother, and I still love him” 

“it is different” 

“why?”

“Because i was led to believe that i was blood. i was raised as id one of their own”

“What’s so bad about that? it meant that they loved you so much they didn’t want to leave you out. they coulda given you the Harry Potter treatment” Jose reasoned, shrugging. Loki let out a cold, classic chuckle

“You’ve no understanding of what it is like” 

“I think i understand it more than ya think. That’s why you’re whining” Jose mused, knowing that he had struck a nerve “Kings don’t whine” 

“I am a king and kings will do what they like” Loki sneered, slightly impressed at this child ability to annoy him and get under his skin, but then again kids are great at that. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re as much a king as a chess piece is. Only problem is you’re just as crafty to defeat” Jose huffed, getting up. “Have fun. But i hope ya know that i love a good game a chess” the child smirked, turning around. look cool in front of loki: mission accomplished. 

As he walked down the hall and away, he saw Agent Romanov going in Loki’s direction. He certainly was intrigued. , but he had better things to do.


	9. Operation Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose sees why he's still a part of SHIELD, and movie shit really starts getting into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING
> 
> HERE IS ANOTHER BATCH OF CHAPTERS
> 
> IM IN THE HOME STRETCH GUYS

Not too long after he had finished reading “one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish” for the 3rd time (still working on his English reading ), he decided to go back to Banner and Stark, hoping they’d have the location of this dang cube.

Waltzing in, he was first greeted by Stark

“Hey dragon tales, how’s it hanging?” he asked passively, more focused on what he was doing than Jose, which Jose totally understood and did not hold against him 

“Meh, just finished my reading for today. I have to keep reading Doctor Seuss. Its kinda annoying” Jose shrugged, sitting himself in a chair and fiddling with his hoodie’s little strings. 

“You don’t like Seuss?” Banner asked

“No, it ain’t that. It gets boring when you have to read the same book over and over again” Jose complained. "I mean, its more like: One fish two fish, when can i fin-ish" 

Stark let out a chuckle, and even Banner let out a smile, which Jose found himself happy for. He stayed there for a while, watching as the scientists worked hard at… whatever they were doing. When suddenly, Fury came in, followed by Agent Romanov. Jose stared as a confrontation began. 

He watched everything unfold and fall apart from his seat, as more people entered the room, and arguments arose. What? Hydra weapons? WMDs? Loki’s scepter? Jose was more confused now than he has ever been in this situation. While they were all distracted, Jose reached out and grabbed one of Stark's screens, pulling it to him. 

“top secret” Jose read to himself, scanning for whatever Stark was talking about. His eyes carefully read each label until he came across one “Operation…. Dragon Kind…?” He read, confused. 

He was Dragon Kind… 

He tapped it, and the file opened, his SHIELD profile picture on the left and a bunch of confusing and small text in English was carefully written alongside it. Frustrated that he couldn't read it, he found a translation button, and boom, Japanese. He flew through the text, gripping the screen tighter and tighter as he continued reading, shocked. Arguments near him were ridiculous at this point, but they were muted as he couldn't believe his eyes. 

_“[...] The boy is too young and a threat to the people, and so after reading this briefing of his troubling abilities and temperament, it is recommended that he be taken to the training facility in Montana, away from all distractions and emotional rungs (This is to include family and friends) until he is deemed safe to coexist with the rest of humanity. [...] How long this will take is uncertain, but a conservative estimate claims that he will be rehabilitated and ready for solo missions in his early 20s [...] To remind, it is advised that this project take place with no family present save for organized visits”_

Jose shoved the screen away from him so hard that it hit Tony lightly in the back of the head. Tony turned his head away from the argument he was having with Steve, and saw the look of pure terror on Jose’s face. Steve spoke first however. 

“Jose, what’s wrong?” 

“..... No.” Jose’s attention went to Fury, who looked confused. “No!!!” Jose hissed, “I WON’T GO!!” He shouted, his irises becoming slitted in his … well… fury, for lack of a better word. 

“Won’t go where?” Steve asked, looking to Tony, who had re-translated the brief back to english and was speed reading it faster than anyone could catch up. 

“..... SHIELD wants to send him away…” He made a disgusted face “to rehabilitate him??” The confusion in the room was rampant, from everyone including Fury. 

“I will not be caged like an animal!!” Jose argued. To whom he wasn’t sure but he had to make his case anyway “You can’t make me!” He boldly announced, growling, his canines showing through in sharp relief with the rest of his teeth. He stormed out as fast as his legs could carry him, and everyone’s eyes followed. Tony’s gaze quickly snapped back to Fury 

“What the hell is this??” Tony pointed to the screen, where everyone’s eyes fell. 

“Fury i’ve never heard of this” Natasha commented, giving him a rather harsh side-eye “Is SHEILD really meaning to send him away?”

“He’s volatile. His temper is all over the place” Fury tried to reason. 

“He’s a child” Banner finally spoke through clenched teeth “He’s barely 10 and you want to take him from his family??” 

“Its not my call, mister Banner. That operation is for the counsel’s approval” He tried again. 

“This is sick” Steve voiced, more angry than he had been during his fight with Tony “Absolutely reprehensible”

“Listen, there are more important things go worry about right now?”

“Like what?”


	10. Shits the fan and it ain't pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's escape, and some interesting dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of multi fic update

Jose was still fuming, gritting his teeth, trying to control himself. Where was he going? He had no idea, but he found himself in the general direction of Coulson, so he continued. Did Coulson know about this? The file said that it was level 14 security. 

Upon entering Coulson’s vicinity, Jose tugged on Coulson’s suit arm as to not cause a scene. He was embarrassed of that outburst earlier. Coulson looked down. 

“What is your security clearance?” He asked 

“.... level 10, why?” He asked back. Jose hugged him. “Jose what’s wrong?” 

“Mister Fury made me mad” He said, slightly muffled. 

“What did he do?” Coulson was obviously concerned. 

“ He… I don’t wanna …” Jose suddenly turned his head “Barton” 

“Barton? What about Barton? “ Coulson was just more confused. 

“His aura. its here” He let go and turned to the left “He’s close” 

“How close?”

**BOOM**

The rocking of the ship was noticeable and the look on Jose’s face was unmistakable in its concern 

“He’s here for Loki!” He shouted and Coulson nodded in agreement. Grabbing Jose’s wrist, he pulled him in a certain direction and Jose simply followed suit, knowing better than the question Coulson when shit hit the fan. “Where are we going?!” Jose asked. 

“We’re going to get a little something for Loki” Coulson answered cryptically, taking Jose into the armory of the ship. 

\--

Loki’s grin was ripping poor Thor to pieces. That damned smug grin was the worst kind of facade to him. But that was short lived as Coulson wandered in, holding that large weapon- the dragon boy at his side, almost hissing. 

“Move away, please” Coulson warned, and Loki did. He made brief, mischievous eye contact with Jose which made him nervous, but he stayed calm, looking at Coulson as he continued talking. 

“ You like this?” He motioned with his head to the gun, almost smug. Jose looked at Thor then at the control panel. Thor could see what he was trying to tell him - he was gonna get him out. “We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer” He continued, Jose moving towards the control panel. “ Even I don’t know what it does” Jose turned around, seeing something with his Aura vision. He froze, focusing. Thor watched, perplexed and worried. “Do You wanna find out?” Coulson stated rather smugly. The look on Jose’s face was pure terror

“Coulson!” Jose shouted- But he was too late. The scepter tore into Coulsons back, eliciting a fury of reactions from everyone in the room. Thor Shouted a muffled “NO” From behind the glass, and Jose let out an enraged hiss at Loki, as Coulson is pretty much flung against the wall. 

At a loss for any decent thought, Jose bared his teeth, ready to burn Loki to a crisp and scream. He never got the chance however, as Loki’s illusion grabbed him by the shirt back and lifted the struggling dragon boy up. “Ow, ow put me down!!!” Jose shouted, struggling and trying to kick the illusion. However, he stopped when Loki put his slightly bloodied scepter to his chest. . . 

“Oh shut up, you brat” He grunted, applying pressure to that Jose could feel it, but it wasn’t breaking through anything. Jose was wide eyed, staring at it, then Coulson, who was surprisingly still breathing, then Thor, who had a very similar look on his face, then back to Loki. “Ah, scared are you? Finally shut you up” 

“Everyone is scared of gettin’ hurt or dyin” Jose pointed out, trying to stay calm to the best of his ability “I’m sure you are” 

“I fear nothing” Loki answered the comment as if it was an insult. 

Jose, gauging his risk, grabbed the scepter, keeping it pointed at his chest “Then do it. If you don’t fear death than do it!” He shouted, catching Loki off-guard. He wasn’t expecting that. He tried to remain composed. Jose looked to Coulson, who was still alive, remarkably, then to Thor, who was just looking on with an unreadable face. 

“Have you a death wish, boy?” Loki tried threatening

“You didn’t even look him in the eyes….” Jose commented again “If you’re as bad as you say, if you’re a king, then you’ll look me in the eyes!! Like Qatala did when he tried to kill me!” Jose aggressed, still holding the scepter. Loki was unsure of what Jose was trying to accomplish, but boy was it making him anxious. It showed on his face. “You’re not a killer, Loki” Jose explained further “Killers look their victims in the eye. They aren’t scared to kill face to face” 

Loki looked directly into Jose’s violet eyes, seeing a sincerity and ferocity that he often didn’t even see on Asgard. Loki began to lower the scepter, accepting Jose’s words as what they were, the truth. But as Jose let go, and was rightfully assuming that he’d be put down, there was a loud and sudden THUNK! from Thor, who’d slammed his hammer on the glass. 

Loki practically jumped from the impact, and looked at Thor, only to have his attention torn away from a pained shout. The “jump” had startled Loki so much that he’d thrust forward on reflex - years of sword fighting coming into play, and he’s dug no more than two inches of steel into the young dragon boy’s side. Jose has shut his eyes and The loki illusion disappeared, causing Jose to drop and the scepter followed In Loki’s limped hand, causing the wound to rip open bigger. 

Jose pushed the scepter out with minimal effort and let out a frustrated and painful sounding whimper. Loki stood there, unsure of how that scenario went so far out of his favor. But hearing the sounds of battle in adjacent areas snapped him back. He had things to do, and he started with pressing the button, sending a frustrated, angry, and shocked Thor down over land. He hoped that might finally kill the bastard. 

Coulson - watching this entire thing with hard breathing, looked at Jose, who other than being in pain would probably be fine - advanced healing and all that. He then looked at Loki, who - in a complete break of character, Moved Jose to the wall, then stood up. Jose was too busy gripping his side to really fight him. 

Loki then stood, his face back to that neutral mischievous look as he walked away 

“...You’re gonna lose” Coulson finally voiced, making Loki turn around. 

“And why?” Loki asked

“Its in your nature” Coulson continued, Loki began to stop near him 

“Your heroes are scattered, Your floating fortress falls from the sky” Loki continued, gaining that cocky smile. “Where is my disadvantage?” 

“You lack conviction” Coulson answered. 

Jose was about to say something as well, when Loki was suddenly shot through the wall by The large gun in Coulson’s lap. There was a beat of silence before Coulson spoke again. 

“So thats how it works” 

Jose let out a stifled chuckle.


	11. A Brief Interlude with Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the multi-fic update

So much had happened in the last hour, Steve almost couldn’t believe it. Loki escaped, Thor was gone, so was Banner, Hawkeye was back, and Coulson… Good heavens, he barely knew the guy. 

Tony seemed pissed. he did the same thing his father used to- with jaw clenching and avoiding talking about it. Steve however, decided that worrying about the youngest member was a bit more important. 

Jose would be fine, from what he’d heard. The wound was superficial, and his dragon abilities healed him faster than Steve could heal himself, so that was a comfort. Worry was fading for his physical state, but Jose’s mental state worried him more. He’d been there. He saw Coulson die. When Fury had been getting the word out, you could hear Jose yelling- screaming at the medical personnel about Agent Coulson. What he was saying was lost in the background fuzz, but one can only imagine how upset the 8 year old had been. 

Time would only tell if he’d be okay. To pass said time, Steve decided to try talking to Tony. He wasn’t expecting a happy conversation.


	12. Bittersweet Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Jose reunite. Awkward conversation. Healing? Not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look the final update! Thats right guys, this is part one of the multi chapter update cause i finally finished this!

Alone with Clint was exactly what Natasha wanted. No Agents looming, no one to interrupt the oncoming conversation. He’d already awoken once before, but she wanted to be there when he woke up fully. 

And when he did, she was right there. The conversation was brief. Explanation, mostly, until he asked 

“How many did i-”

“Don’t” She stopped him “Don’t do that to yourself, Clint” 

She watched him sigh “... I didn’t hurt Jose, did I?” He asked, trying not to be alarmed by his own words

“Loki did that for you” Natasha answered, “He’ll be completely fine though. He’ll come see you when he’s able, most likely.” 

“why?” Clint asked, perplexed. 

“I’d imagine its because you were his first teacher in SHIELD, and the only one that trusted in his abilities.” She shrugged. 

Clint just shook his head “so… he’s alright?” 

“define “alright”” A voice called from the door. The two looked over to see Jose standing there, pulling at unnecessary bandages wrapped around his chest. Seeing him without a shirt for the first time, Clint finally saw why he insisted on dressing in private. 

Scars, scars all over. Claw marks dragged across the young boys torso, a large bite mark was showing off on his stomach, that gave the viewer images of him as a chew toy in the mouth of a dog. The one that really bugged Natasha, was what she recognized as a stab wound right over his heart. Someone tried to kill this child, several times. She tried to stay focused on his face, which wasn’t too hard - there’s a scar there too- as he approached Clints bed while taking off the bandages. There was no sign of Loki’s wound - though it would be hard to tell either way. 

“Your aura is clear” Jose voiced, his tone barely changing if at all, as he pulled himself up onto the bed to sit next to Natasha. She stood up however, to give the two a little breathing room. “Loki’s scepter can be cleared through being hit on the head though? thats a little weird” 

Clint sighed deeply “I did miss that dry humor of yours” He comforted “Are you alright? Physically?” He asked, gesturing to Jose’s…. general being. 

“The wound is completely gone. Perks of being a dragon and all that” Jose shrugged. 

“.... Agent Coulson….” 

“don’t” Jose almost hissed, but kept himself from doing so “Don’t bring him up. Not now. I’m not ready” Clint just nodded. No one knew Jose better than he knew himself- for an eight year old. “what’s more important is that we’ve gotta stop Loki. Before he can get that army and kill lots of people” 

“Loki is important, Jose” Natasha agreed “But if you’re not in it 100%, you’re staying on this ship” 

“who's gonna stop me!?” jose aggressed to her, snarling “You? Agent Fury?” 

“Jose” CLint pressed “... She’s right. If you’re angry, sad, or upset, thats fine” 

“Of course its fine!” Jose groaned “You sound like my parents just get married already and have your own kid to lecture” He flopped back over Clint’s legs, as he and Natasha exchanged glances. They looked back at Jose, who sighed, deeply. 

“Yeah… yeah i’m sad about it… but that doesn’t change anything. It didn’t change anything when my auntie died, and it won’t change anything now” He cryptically answered. Clint   
was just as surprised at this as Natasha was. Auntie? What Auntie? 

“But Couslon-Sama would have wanted us to fight. Because that’s what we’re supposed to to… we’re the Avengers… right?” He questioned, swallowing the lump in his throat before it could become a problem. Clint and Natasha looked at one another- not really sure how to answer. Jose lied back on the cot, closing his eyes, and Natasha watched as his breathing evened out and he… fell asleep? 

“He’s asleep?” Natasha questioned. 

“He has the uncanny ability to fall asleep almost instantly.” Clint commented, sighing “The poor kid” 

“... Did you know about Operation Dragon-Kind?” She looked again at Clint

“... i heard about it, but I figured that Fury would never let it pass.” Clint commented, moving Jose so he was lying horizontally, and getting the blanket on him. If anyone deserved a nap after all that happened, it was Jose. 

The two conversed for a while in quiet, not wanting to wake him up, until Steve opened the door, and came in 

“time to go” He stated, firmly

“Go where?” Natasha asked, feeling Jose shift on the bed. He woke up fast too, huh? 

“I’ll tell you on the way. Can you fly any one of those jets?” Steve asked. 

“I can” Clint video, wiping his hands as he came out of the bathroom. He looked at Jose, who was awake and alert already. 

“Got a suit?” Steve asked, after getting a “yeah he’s good” nod from Natasha. Clint nodded. 

“suit up, then” He instructed, and was about to leave when he noticed Jose shimmy off the bed and head towards the door. His scars were distracting, but Jose managed to make eye contact. 

“Don’t leave without me” Jose demanded, in as firm a voice as a eight year old could muster. Steve just nodded to him 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” He responded, and Jose ran in the direction of his bunker/room. Steve looked to Clint and Natasha, and then left.


	13. Battle Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a big event is never easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the multi chapter update

Jose sighed as he put on his slightly newer SHIELD uniform. Natasha had designed it for him, looking like just normal clothes, with some extra-ordinary ability. the shirt was a short-sleeved hoodie, with the shield logo large across the front. It annoyed him, but the fabric of the shirt was all technological… and stuff, and all he had to do, was pull at the hoodie tassel, and the logo disappeared, looking like just another hoodie. putting the braces on his wrists, he then put in the hearing device- i mean, everybody else had one. 

Looking in the mirror, he huffed as his dragon form came in about halfway, his tail already in a battle type position, poised to attack. He was tense, of course he was tense. He was an eight year old about to go to war with Loki and his whole army. All that was between them and world domination was the Avengers… what odds. 

Jose grabbed the phone he kept hidden under his pillow, and made a call. 

“Hello?” 

“Auntie?” 

“Jose? Jose I haven’t heard from you” Minae stood from her desk, alarming her husband, who was coddling Klaus. 

“Yeah, I know i’m sorry” He answered, sitting on his small bed. “Listen, bad stuff is coming to New York. Can ya use your connections an’ get the city evacuated?” 

“.... Jose how bad is this?” 

“... like, super bad” 

“... alright. I’ll see what I can do, Jose… be safe. Call your parents” 

“I will” Jose answered “bye” 

“Good bye” She hung up, with a deep sigh.

Jose was sighing too. Did he want to call his parents? He didn’t want to, of course not, it felt like he was saying his final goodbyes. So instead, he sent a text message- in japanese of course

“Hey Papa! Its Jose. I’m just texting you to tell you i’m OK and all that. Tell everyone I said hi! and give mama a hug from me” 

He sent it, putting the phone down and looking back in the mirror. 

“You all suited up, Dragon Tales?” felt the aura before he heard him. 

“Yeah, I’m ready” He answered, getting up and coming over to a fully suited up Ironman “Your suit looks totally wrecked. Are you?” 

“I will be… come on, Jose” He ushered the dragon-boy to the hangar, and Jose complied- noticing that this was the first time he’d been called by his actual name by Tony. Cool.


	14. Pre-fight concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America is concerned that Jose just isn't supposed to be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of multi fic update

Jose sat in the back of the plane/ship along with Captain America as they took off, mentally preparing himself for the shitstorm about to happen. Captain kept looking at him, to the point where it was getting annoying

“are ya gonna keep looking at me like that?” Jose asked, raising an eyebrow

“... I just don’t know if you’re ready” he admitted, and Jose rolled his eyes

“Don’t pat… gah whats the word?…” Jose lightly knocked his head. 

“Patronize?”

“Yeah. Don’t pratronize me” Jose crossed his arms “I beat a dragon almost twice my size. I can beat whatever these aliens are called. 

“Chutari” Black widow called from the co-pilot seat

“Yeah” 

Cap sighed, and shook his head “You’re just a kid” 

“Stop belittling me! You won’t see m as just a kid once the fight gets goin!” he almost yelled “I’ve got all of SHIELD actin like i can’t do nothin’” He huffed, not looking at Cap. 

Cap didn’t argue. He didn’t really see a need to, but he hoped that Jose was right.


	15. Dragon- ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A FULL DESCRIPTION OF JOSE'S DRAGON FORM  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the multi-fic update

Jose couldn’t stay put in the plane, and moved up to where Clint was piloting the ship. He watched as they observed Loki and Thor’s fighting, Natasha activated a gun,and aimed it at Loki. But when he aimed his scepter at the plane, Jose backed up, but was still jolted when they were hit. He’d have hit his head if not for Steve grabbing him and clinging, his one arm around Jose and the other holding to the netting on the wall for dear life. It was a miracle they’d landed without any serious injuries. 

“... ya can put me down, Captain” Jose awkwardly said as Steve carried him out of the plane. 

“oh, sorry” he put him down, and saw Clint and Natasha exit the plane as well. ”Good, everyone made it out in one piece .” He muttered, and the crew made their way down the street, opposite the running and screaming people. Steve suddenly noticed that Jose had stopped, and was looking up. 

“Jose?”

“Guys… theres something coming… a real big somethin” 

and as if on que, a low, primordial roar rang out, and out of the portal came the Leviathan Chitauri, in all its grotesque, terrifying glory. 

As The group stood in what felt like fear to Jose, Steve put a finger to his ear, activating his telecom device. “Stark, are you seeing this?” he called out for Tony, who had been flying, fighting Chitauri in the area. 

Jose wasn’t even paying attention to him, he was looking up at the portal, realizing that this was even bigger than he’d feared. He couldn’t half-try with this. Half dragon form was out of the question. He had to go in full force. 

It was time to “dragon up” 

When Natasha turned around to look at Jose, probably to tell him something, and saw him gone. 

“Jose??” She voiced, looking around. “Where did he go??” Clint turned too, spotting something just behind a nearby car. 

“He doesn’t like transforming in front of people” Clint sighed

“what?” Natasha asked, but it was rhetorical as a black, scaly mass came out from behind a car, stretching its neck and claws 

“... Holy shit” was the only thing to come from Steve, as Jose “slinked” over, looking smug as he towered over them. 

Natasha needed a moment to process. She’d seen his half dragon form. She knew that a full dragon form was a possibility, But she just hadn’t expected… this. 

He was huge, 15 feet at least, and his scales were like obsidian, catching the light in a way that gave him a glittering sheen. His ivory horns were not that long, but he was young, so that was understandable. His ears were fins, pressed against his head to give him a sleek appearance. His chest plates were the same ivory as his horns, scratched up from strife she’d never seen. His tail had a dagger-like tip, that could probably slice you clean in half. But perhaps the telltale detail were his eyes. Slit pupils framed by amythest, that gave him away instantly. There was no mistaking that this was Jose. Despite the fact that he was now a giant, fire-breathing lizard. 

“.... okay i’m glad i have more witnesses to this than just me and Pepper” Tony said as he landed, looking up “How you holding up, dragon tales?” Jose shrugged. 

Steve was still collecting himself “ah…. this is interesting” he vaguely announced. No one saw Hawkeye roll his eyes. 

“So the child is Dragon Kind” Thor said, finally showing up. He went before Jose “I have misjudged you, violet eyes beast.” he pat his side “You will be a valuable asset” Jose just snorted

“wait, he can’t speak like this?” Natasha asked, looking to Clint. Clint just nodded, and shrugged. THis was old news to him “how are we supposed to communicate then?” 

Jose then roared. Tony laughed

“ah, Dragon tales is such a sass master” He waved his hand. 

there was a sudden engine rumble, and Jose turned his head slightly his ear fins perking up. Everything turned in time to see Banner drive up on an old looking motorcycle, and stare up at Jose. 

“.... damn” was all he said, his head tilting to look up into Jose’s distinct eyes. “well, aren't’ you a site” he shuffled a bit. Jose let out a noise that vaguely resembled an “eh”, then looked up as one of the giant monsters began emerging, and coming towards them. 

“Banner, now would be a good time to get angry” Steve announced, sounding wary. Jose and Banner exchanged a strange glance, before Banner walked forward. 

“That’s my secret, captain” he turned around a vague, pained smile on his face “i’m always angry” 

What follows here is the coolest shot in the entire film and i dare not butcher it here. 

After said cool shot Jose let out an enthusiastic roaring sound resembling toothless, and jumped around a bit, startling Steve, who was still sort of drinking in Jose’s change in form. He then looked to this team he had assembled. The Avengers. He mentally got himself into the zone, and delegated orders. This needed to work, somehow. It just had to.


	16. Climax and Disassociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at climax's sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the multi fic update

Jose ended up tagging along with the Hulk, jumping and climbing after him, clawing out chutauri torsos and biting heads. Their blood tasted like vinegar, and it helped that they did not bleed red. Dissociation and all that. 

“Hey! Dragon tails! behind you!” His earpiece *still in his ear* shouted, and when he turned around he was tackled by about 6 of the aliens. They stood no chance, as Jose’s tail assisted him in ripping them to shreds, one managed a nasty scrape on his chestplate, causing a brief yipe before he stabbed that damn thing with his tail, and flung him off. 

Ironman landed right next to him “Hey, Hey you okay?” Jose looked at him, and huffed, standing tall before opening his mouth wide

Ironman barely got out of the way before a stream of flame came out, incinerating a few of the aliens behind him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Ironman said before his arm was grabbed by Jose’s mouth, being swiftly lifted up and thrown in the air - Tony was about to yell before he saw that one of those leviathans was coming. He stabilized, glanced at Jose, and flew off. The kid was fine. 

Steve however, was not as assured.

He hadn’t seen Jose since he’d sent him off with the Hulk, and the adult-y guilt was eating him alive. Jose was a kid! He should have kept him here! He shouldn’t have let him fight at all! He-

Fire nearly burned his face. 

He turned his head and saw a mass of Black scales, snaking by and biting an alien right through the torso. Their eyes met, and Jose lowered his stance, pouncing on another one behind Steve- going right over the good captain, who got a good view of the new mark on his chest. 

Barton grabbed his arm “Focus, captain. Jose can handle himself” he assured, and Steve shook off the strange weirdness he felt - something between amazement and confusion, before getting back to the fight. 

Jose was so focused on the fight that he’d hardly heard the com chatter. He bit and clawed and burned so many of these ailiens that it sort of blurred together - another good thing for his fragile child mind. If this shit was going to scar him at least it would be only in vague memories. The only thing he paid any close attention to was his aura sight. None of the chutari had noticable auras, so it was easy to focus on the team, make sure they were alive. That was a huge comfort as he went about spilling oddly colored blood.

It wasn’t until he saw the Chuitari start going limp that he realized the war was over. He scrunched his nose at the displeasure of the smell of death and blood, and started making his way back to the group near the train station. But as he did, he looked up, sensing a coldness to Ironman’s Aura. Was he unconscious? He wasn’t dead, thats for sure. He checked the large portal and saw him fall out. Then he went into a panic. 

Rushing over, he was just about to scale a building, before seeing Hulk almost materialize and catch Ironman, landing with a THUNK of some sort on the pavement. Jose raced back to them, surrounding him the same way others were, turning back - halfway- as he did so. It was surprisingly quick. Something that he didn’t pay much attention to, but was glad for was the fact that his clothes just kind of appeared on him. Thank god. 

A shout from Hulk had Ironman up and at ‘em again. Jose’s fin-like ears perked up and he grinned, seeing that despite the horrific odds, everyone had turned out okay… well, almost everyone. 

“Dragon tales” 

“huh?” Jose focused back on Tony, who was sitting up after mentioning shwarma

“You did damn good out there. I’ve never seen anything like it”

“Arigato gonsaimasu” Jose grinned, looking at Steve “Well?”

“alright I was wrong, you held your own out there” Steve apologized

“You mean picked up your slack?” Jose crossed his arms “You bet I did” Clint snerked 

“Guys, I hate to cut Jose’s well deserved horn tooting short, we have one more problem” Natasha pointed up to the tower. Jose grinned, malevolent mischeif in his eyes 

“Meet you guys there!!” Jose said as he started running to the tower “Gimmie a few minutes!” He shouted back as he jumped over debris and made his way to the towers elevator. The team looked amongst themselves, before Fury started giving a lecture through their earpieces. What fun


	17. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose asks for an apology, Loki is an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the multi fic update

Loki was groaning in pain when he awoke, feeling the crush of defeat more literally than usual. How had that monstrous brute beaten him so quickly? So thoroughly? But those crushingly depressing thoughts were pushed out of his mind, when he spotted a small figure on the stool, sipping on some soda he’d found behind Tony’s bar. 

“Knew you’d wake up any minute.” he said, quietly “And you know you’ve been beat” 

Loki groaned, holding the bridge of his nose between two fingers in frustration “What do you want, boy? a declaration of surrender” 

“An apology” Jose said, putting his soda on the bar “For killing Agent Coulson” 

“What?” 

“Say that you didn’t mean to kill him. That it wasn’t part of your stupid plan to take over the world” Jose said, his face like stone - which was causing Loki a startling amount of discomfort. 

“... it was not part of my plan, but I will not apologize for his death.” Loki said, feeling a strange urge to tread carefully. Was the boy volatile? “You will not be turning into a dragon on me, will you?” 

“No, I just thought that an apology would help you” He said, watching the elevator open around the sametime as the Hulk came through the crashed open window. “good luck” He said grinning with serrated teeth as his older team members came before Loki, still battle ready. 

“... if its all the same to you, I think i’ll have that drink” 

Jose saw a few smirks.


	18. Wrapping up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finishing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the update

Nick Fury faced the council, stone faced as ever, his eyes arms behind his back and no emotion on his face. This was going to be fun. 

“Where are the Avengers?” Asked a member. 

“ I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence.” he replied, looking to that specific member

“And the Tesseract?” Asked another

“The Tesseract is where it belongs: Out of our reach” He answered

“Thats not your call” Yet another one said. Fury swore it sounded like a hiss

“I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did.” he stated matter-of-factly

“So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?” The member continued

“Oh, I think he will be” Nick shrugged a tad, not concnered

“So not only are you letting that happen, but you have released the Avengers? They’re dangerous? And what of the dragon boy?” 

“That boy is being personally escorted by two of the richest people on the planet to his home in Medina California, and Operation Dragon-Kind has been terminated indefinitely” Nick said, watching their various reactions

“That is not your call, Fury!” 

“Actually yes, it is. He’s too young. He doesn’t deserve a life like this. Not at his age.”he stated. “But now everyone knows what we have on our side. How powerful we are” 

“... Was this some sort of statement? THis entire ordeal?” Said a different council member

“... A promise” Nick replied, before terminating the conference. He felt a lot better now that he’d gotten that off his chest. 

Maria then approached him as if to talk to him, but just held out a paper. He took it, reading the poorly written note

“Mr Fury,

Thank you. Mama is holding a BBQ. Theres gonna be a whole pig. Please come and bring miss Hill. Mama and Papa want to meet you

-Jose Manuel Kagai =)”

Nick chuckled. “Would you like to come?” he asked, eyebrow raised 

“With how much he used to talk about his mother's cooking i can hardly refuse… I just hope that he’ll be okay after all of this” 

“We’ll see, agent hill. Just get this thing to its hanger. It has repairs to undergo and you and I have a Barbecue to get to. its tomorrow evening” 

“Yes sir” Maria nodded, going over to the control panel. 

Nick Fury let himself smile just a little. He was interested in seeing how this all wrapped up. He knew this wasn’t over

Whether or not he’d tell Jose was another matter altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It means a lot to me that you've done so =) Stay tuned for the next installment with Jose helping out in The Winter Soldier. I promise that It'll be better. 
> 
> This story might be rewritten


End file.
